


Du Fyrn Svell

by Thralias



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragons, Eldunarí, R Plus L Equals J, s6 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thralias/pseuds/Thralias
Summary: They navigated for days. The days turned chillier. Until one day, an immense wall made of ice surged in the distance. When Eragon and Saphira discover Westeros, it's not exactly the place they expected to raise dragons and train riders.When Jon Snow woke up after the Battle of the Bastards, he never expected to see a blue dragon in the courtyard of Winterfell, let alone a talkative one.
Comments: 68
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic “Du Fyrn Swell”. The idea came to me during the lockdown and I started to write it!  
> As I’ve said, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my native language. I hope the language of Shakespeare won’t be butchered by this story! 
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Spoiler alert : This story starts after the 4th book of the Inheritance Cycle and after the 6th season of GoT and. But it will also incorporate events of the 7th and 8th season so if you haven't seen them, you've been warned.

Eragon felt numb. He had left Arya and Alagaësia two moons ago but still felt a deep pain in his chest whenever he thought of her. Or about Roran, Katrina, Orik and all the friends he had left behind when he decided to carry on this travel. He knew it was the right choice, but it still pained him and he knew that his heart would ache for a long time if not forever for his lost friends.

He also felt Saphira's pain through their bond. While she didn't have as many links as Eragon with Alagaësia, she also had lived her entire life there and had just recently gained some joy with Firnen's hatching. Since their encounter, the two dragons had spent a lot of time together. Saphira had been more than happy to be in the company of another dragon, one closer to her age than Glaedr.

Some knowledge could only be learnt in such company. The people in Urû'baen had gone through numerous nights filled with dragon's roars along with blue and green shots of flames above the habitations.

So Eragon knew that she deeply missed the green dragon and, on a different scale, Thorn, with whom she shared this unique bond created by her seventy years long captivity as an egg in Urû'baen.

At the moment, Eragon was inside his cabin, eyes closed, meditating while Saphira was flying above the ship. He was reinforcing his mental shields and Aren's reserves with the help of the Eldunaris. He knew it would probably come in handy in the coming months, for there were sailing into the unknown.

His mind was open, like all these times ago at the Crags of Tel'naeir in what seemed like a lifetime ago. But this time, instead of ants, Eragon felt the vastness of the sea and the presence of hundreds of tiny fish, from the tiniest shrimp whose life seemed so fragile to the enormous whales, reflecting waves of peace. But Eragon was having troubles concentrating properly. He had troubles focusing on tasks. Arya's face kept coming into his thoughts or her smile, their moments spent training together, her delicate smell of pinewood… No matter what he was doing or thinking, she kept coming back into his thoughts. The Eldunaris had tried to ease his pain, by talking about the Riders of the past, about their achievements, their functioning ... But Eragon still felt the emptiness caused by their separation and only Saphira was able to bring a smile to his face these days.

He still remembered his last moments with her. She had been on this boat, on the deck, holding hands with him. They both knew it would be a long farewell. He remembered her soft lips, pronouncing his True name. He knew she would remember him, just like he would remember her.

And yet, he knew that soon, he would have to recover if he wanted to properly train the new generation of Rider and before that, build a suitable place to welcome and host them. He couldn't risk the future of the Cast, of the Dragons because of his missing relationship. He knew it but that still didn't make it easier for him.

But Eragon also felt numb from the cold surrounding him. The air was so chilly that Eragon was brought back to his travel to Vroengard from last year. Without Glaedr's guidance, they would surely have frozen to death in their last mission. This time, they were slightly protected by the boat but the place grew wet and cold;

Since their clothes weren't adapted for this chilly weather, Eragon, and the twenty elves who had decided to follow him, had to use magic to keep the warmth in and to prevent them from freezing to death. Thankfully, the Eldunaris were able to provide the energy required for this consuming spell. Saphira also was bothered by the cold and was often complaining about it to Eragon.

That's why most elves could often be found in their own cabin, meditating, reading scrolls written in Ancient Language or exchanging with the most talkative Eldunaris. Indeed, many of them were still haunted by their captivity at Galbatorix hands. It would take time and energy to help them recover and some would probably be lost for a long time if not forever.

Such cold was unheard of in Alagaësia. They had even started to see large blocks of ice floating on the water, blocks sometimes larger than Saphira, Glaedr when he was alive or even Shruikan. They had already needed Saphira's hot flames twice to clear a passage through the ice and would probably need her help more in the coming future. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep up forever if the cold were to continue like this or worse, decrease

The cold was also preventing Eragon from flying with Saphira and was thus also keeping him in his cabin. Indeed, the energy required to keep him warm at high altitude would probably be too important and a waste in view of the tasks awaiting them. Saphira, who was probably close to fire being made flesh was able to keep her body at a high temperature but she was still learning to regulate this temperature. Usually, her internal temperature would be enough to keep Eragon warm. However, this extreme weather was making most of her scales cold as steel. That's why she had asked advice from dragons who had lived in the mountains to learn how to slightly increase her internal temperature to keep her Rider warm enough without draining him of his precious energy.

Eragon still tried to come at least once a day on the deck, to be close to Saphira and talk to her directly. Sometimes, they would also simply lay on the deck, without speaking. They had nothing to hide to each other. Saphira was part of him, his Name was proof of it. So, they were often seen laying there, simply enjoying each other's presence after their first years full of dangers and adventures. He would absently stroke her scales or take a nap under her wing. Their common pain and sadness had brought them closer.

For the first time, Eragon and Saphira didn't have a sword of Damocles hanging over their heads. No Ra'zacs to hunt, cities to siege, spells to learn in order to kill a mad king, magicians to monitor or even wildlife to hunt in order to feed his family in Eragon's case. No, truly, for the first time of their lives, they were living in peace and without life threatening or stressful quest to complete.

Yes, Eragon knew the future of the Riders and the Cast laid on his shoulders, but he felt prepared and had willingly chosen it. He knew that the Eldunaris would help him, just like Murthag and Arya would in Alagaësia. He had already started to think about the course lesson or the way the future layout would look like and was surprised by how excited these thoughts made him.

Aside from Saphira and occasionally Eragon, there was always one elf on the deck, who would be guiding the boat and watching for any sign of coast with his or her heightened senses, They had also to make sure no danger, like pirates, would reach them. Darkness wasn't an issue for elven eyes. The 'guide' of the Talita would change every few hours. So far, they had navigated, without seeing anyone for the past two months. But they had learned to be cautious with the previous wars.

Thankfully, they had enough supplies to continue their travel for a few weeks at least before having to turn back to refill their stock of perishable goods. But deep down, Eragon and the elves felt that something was waiting for them, close. Angela's prophecy wouldn't be beaten by something as simple as a lack of food and Eragon felt Saphira's unspoken agreement to this statement.

Saphira was able to find enough fish in the deep and cold sea to sustain herself. The Eldunaris and Eragon were careful to scan every time the water to prevent any fateful encounter with an unknown enemy or possible Nïdhwal (a maritime specie related to dragons and which could grow bigger than a small house). Eragon still remembered the fear they had felt when they saw the endless rows of sharp and long teeth from the Nïdhwal who has tried to jump on Saphira last year. That was an experience they certainly didn't want to experience ever again.

They also needed to know if dragons would be able to make the journey on their own in the future or if all the future trips would have to be done by boat. So far, Saphira hadn't found any piece of land to land but the ice seemed to be thick enough for a dragon. However, this wasn't suited for young dragons or unexperienced Riders and it seemed they would have to travel by boat every time, at least, until the dragons grew old enough.

Eragon was in the midst of his mental training against Valdr. The old dragon's attacks were unlike anything Eragon had ever faced. Instead of magical pressure, the dragon would assault his mind with ideas, pictures, thoughts to completely disorient his mind. Eragon had to keep his mind impermeable to protect himself from the mysterious dragon to remain in control. Suddenly, he felt Saphira's surprise and curiosity through their link. That moment of distraction was enough to let his guard down and to let the old dragon break through his barriers and to take control of his mind.

"Eragon!" screamed Saphira in his mind

"What, can you see something Saphira?" came his fast reply, ignoring the fact that he wasn't in control of his own body.

"Yes!"

Emotions started to build inside his chest. At that moment, Eragon felt more alive than he had been during the past months and he could feel Valdr's curiosity. The old dragon was listening to their conversation but was now back behind Eragon's barriers.

"I can see some land! There's a wall in the distance!" she added, her excitement evident through their link.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eragon!” screamed Saphira in his mind  
> “What, can you see something Saphira?” came his fast reply, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t in control of his own body;  
> “Yes!”  
> Emotions started to build inside his chest. At that moment, Eragon felt more alive than he had been during the past months and he could feel Valdr’s curiosity. The old dragon was listening to their conversation but was now back behind Eragon’s barriers.  
> “I can see some land! There’s a wall in the distance!” she added, her excitement evident through their link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Thank you for your returns on the first chapter!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!
> 
> Without further ado, here come the second chapter of the story!

Immediately after hearing this, Eragon jumped from his bed and made his way towards the upper deck. The commotion had attracted the attention of the other elves who were quick to leave their own cabin and see the origin of this fuss. The Eldunaris were prompt to invade his and Saphira's mind to see from their eyes, not that they really minded this invasion of their privacy at the moment.

With his enhanced speed, he was able to be there in a record time and quickly focused on Saphira's vision.

Soon, they all stopped dead in tracks, for nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. A huge wall. No, huge wasn't the word. They saw a gigantic wall. The tallest wall they had even seen -and with that, Eragon counted the Eldunaris who were as surprised as they were. Eragon hadn't needed to focus on Saphira's mind given how tall it was.

The wall seemed to be made of ice and surely was human made for its shape seemed very regular. This strange wall wasn't as tall as the Beor's mountains but Eragon doubted he would find something that high soon very soon. However, the biggest surprise came when Eragon extended his mind in the direction of the wall for the wall was magic! The magic he felt wasn't here to protect the wall or to keep it from melting. No, Eragon was able to feel the wall itself. At that moment, if Eragon had had to take a guess, he would have said that the word for ice in Ancient Language, svell, would be apt to describe the structure, just like brisingr could be used to describe his own sword. But the magic required to build something like this was mind-boggling!

Saphira was also very curious about this infrastructure. She was making slow circles above the ship but her face was turned in the direction of the wall. She wanted to fly and land on the solid earth, feel solid ground under her gigantic legs but she knew they had to be cautious, even more with the strange readings they had from the Wall. She had always been attracted to gigantic spaces and structures, like the Beor Mountains, the forest of Du Weldenvaden, Tronjheim and the Hadarac desert being a few examples. Eragon suspected this was something common to dragons, given their nature to always grow and being the apex predator.

"Why would they build something so big? And who could build it? Humans would never be able to cross something twice as small and even dwarfs would struggle to build something that gigantic, let alone maintain it in this cold weather. Ilirea's walls must be three times smaller even though Galbatorix spent years reinforcing them. What's going on in this world?" thought Saphira, sharing her thoughts to Eragon and some Eldunaris including Umaroth and Glaedr who had joined them.

"This is something for sure but remember to remain cautious Saphira Bjartskular. Strange and esoteric structures have been spotted from time to time in Alagaësia, as you must have learnt during your training with Oromis-elda" answered Umaroth. "To answer your question, I believe magic been involved during the creation of that wall. Your rider has felt parts of it. From now on, I would advise the utmost care. We don't know if magicians maintain it and their strength. Now isn't the time to make hasty assumptions. Were you seen while you flew?"

"I don't think so. The wall is still far and I wasn't flying very high" answered Saphira while carefully landing of the wooden deck of the ship.

"Good. Eragon, you should start by hiding the boat. We will provide you the energy required, don't worry about it." continued Umaroth. "We will stay hidden until the night has fallen. The moon shouldn't be a problem and we will have a plan by then."

Eragon agreed and started muttering the long spell to make them invisible. Soon, twenty other voices could be heard, to complete the spell and hide the boat and its occupants. The spell was consuming but Eragon was ready for it and started to dig into the Eldunaris' reserves. Soon, the boat had completely faded away, just like Eragon, Saphira and the twenty other elves who had followed him. He was starting to feel the spell tapping into his energy. With the help of the Eldunaris, he would be able to keep the enchantment until the night felt.

It was quite an experience for the several occupants of the boat. They were completely invisible and so was the boat, which still kept going forward. Eragon was able to see the waves crashing against the invisible boat. It was quite a sight, to see these powerful rolls of water hit an invisible wall and to feel the tremors generated. They could see the little pearls of water stopping mid-air and falling down.

After two months, he had adapted and had almost forgotten about this slow and back and forth. But it seemed that this experience had brought his already enhanced sights back to life after a long slumber. Saphira was having a hard time adapting. She was a creature of the air and had relied her whole life on her surroundings. She was now unable to distinguish the boundary between her body and the air or the separation between the air and the ship. While she had already experienced the first case, she had never tried to land on an invisible and moving object. So, she grudgingly accepted to stay on the deck and was spending her time by talking with Glaedr and another dragon. They were sharing hunt memories if Eragon understood correctly the feelings he was receiving from his dragon.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Umaroth were talking about the next course of action. Saphira wouldn't be able to transport them all on her back at the same time. There was also the question of the boat. They didn't want to leave it unsupervised because of the eggs. They hadn't expected to reach a civilised place, let alone be faced with the tallest magical structure they had ever seen. Finally, after a few hours spent discussing and with the occasional input of Saphira, Blödhgarm or Glaedr, they had settled on a plan.

A new form of energy has ignited inside of Eragon. For the first time in weeks, he felt alive. Motivated. The sight of this wall had awoken something inside of him. He wasn't back to his former self, that much was true, but he had a task, a task he could see and that should offer some occupation for his mind.

After they were done, Eragon went close to Saphira. While they couldn't see each other, they were still able to touch and touch each other her. They always felt better when they were close.

He could feel Saphira softly purring at his side. They started talking, sharing their thoughts about the coming days, their plan, their hope. For once, Eragon just felt happiness. For once, no thoughts of Arya came to darken his thoughts. And while they were anxious about the future, about this strange and unknown place they had discovered, they were confident in their abilities.

Soon, the sun had fallen and the moon had risen. It was a half moon, which offered them enough visibility while being able to stay somewhat hidden. The moon reflected on the water and the ice, gave an ethereal feeling to the whole place. There was barely any cloud to hide the stars. Eragon noticed how different The wall, which was now closer was dominated them, a force to be reckoned with. They had pushed their minds to find how long it was, to no avail. It seemed the wall was at least a few leagues long.

Finally, Eragon stopped the spell to maintain the invisibility and suddenly felt the drain of his energy coming to an end. Since the inclusion of the dwarfs and the Urgals in the Pact of the Riders, this was without a doubt the most consuming spell he had performed. The boat surged to life, along with the different occupants who stopped their own spell at the same time. In a whisper, the Talita had appeared out of nowhere, like a ghostly apparition.

Eragon, Blödhgarm and three other elves were currently mounting Saphira. They had just finished putting Saphira's and their own armours on. They didn't know anything about the state of warfare here and didn't want to be surprised. So far, they hadn't seen any heavy war machines or siege machines on the wall and they didn't plan on fighting tonight but as Umaroth had wisely pointed out, "better be safe than sorry". That's why the Eldunaris and the eggs had been split between those leaving for the wall on Saphira's back and those staying on board. This way, if anything went wrong, the other group would have enough resources to retreat and to protect the eggs.

Eragon made sure that everything was in order and that they had taken everything they needed. His bow was on his back and his sword, Brisingr, hang at his side. His mental walls were in place. The saddlebags containing some food were firmly in place, attached on Saphira. However, the Eldunaris and the eggs were still in the dimensional pocked and wouldn't be revealed for the time being. They were taken in case something happened to the boat in their absence.

And suddenly, they were off. Saphira had taken her flight and was now a few meters above the ship. Soon, the elves and Eragon started muttering in Ancient Language to be hidden. Even with the night, they would take no risks and the energy required to maintain their invisibility was minimal compared to what they did during the day. They would stay hidden like this and fly high above the wall. They needed to have a general overview of their surroundings. They didn't plan on staying invisible for a long time.

Quickly, Saphira started to rise high in the sky. The cold was biting their skins and Eragon was able to get a first glimpse of the surroundings. Snow, snow everywhere. The whole place seemed to be covered by snow. This world seemed to be made of cold, snow and ice and trapped in an eternal slumber.

But Eragon was familiar with such places. After all, he was the only human who had dared to go hunting in The Spine, to collect food for his family. The forest he was now seeing felt dark, eerie, full of mysteries and shared some similarities with The Spine but was the complete opposite of Du Weldenvaden. The forest didn't seem to extend to the other side of the Wall though. As far as they could see, the other side seemed deserted. A wide and lonely plain, covered by snow. There was no castle, no cities, no farms. Just this wall which seemed to go on forever, trees and of course snow. The world seemed asleep.

Eragon started to question the biting cold. If he had counted correctly, it should be summer at the moment. And while he had already seen snow in summer, it was never near the sea. The only times, it had been high in the mountains, in the Beor or The Spine. And yet, the grounds seemed to be covered by a very thick layer of snow. Eragon was worried this land might be completely unsuitable for dragons. Saphira had already complained about the cold about how difficult it was to keep her scales shiny and well-polished. But would she and the other dragons be able to find enough wildlife to eat?

Moreover, no matter how hard they scanned the surroundings, the only humans they were able to find were the ones close to the wall. Even the Eldunaris, who had spent decades scanning Alagaësia , couldn't find more in a wide radius. Following their plan, and estimating that the situation was safe, they stopped the spell keeping them invisible and Gaerdin started waving a wide white cloth. Saphira was flying high and they were waiting to be seen.

They had pondered on the best action to take after deeming the situation safe. Eragon had wanted to fly in directly and to speak with the locals. However, Umaroth and the others dissuaded him from doing it. Indeed, it seemed very unlikely that these people had ever seen a dragon and the old dragons had more experience dealing with frightened populations. The best way to scare them and to frighten them was to come in uninvited and armed. If they wanted to settle in, they would have to earn the trust of the locals. Moreover, the men of the wall would be more open to discuss if Eragon and his friends were invited and not intruders. They wanted to give them a slight position of power by being invited and not barging in.

Eragon had listened and had to agree to the elders' words, which is why they had settled on this white cloth and visible approach.

"I hope everything goes well Saphira. How do you think they will react to us? "asked Eragon;

"I don't know, you always worry too much little one. You've heard Umaroth and the others, we simply have to wait for them to welcome us" answered Saphira.

"When will they open? And what happens if they react negatively and ask us to leave their lands? What if …"

"Stop Eragon, you're babbling!" interrupted Saphira, "I swear you're more worried than before meeting Oromis and that was something else! Now, you stopped the spell only minutes ago and the night is quite dark, even with the moon. I guess they'll need a few more minutes to spot us. And should they decide to attack us, then I guess I'll have a quick snack, it's been a while since I ate some fresh and tasty meat" added Saphira drily.

Eragon pondered her words and felt his worries disappear under her calming presence.

"Thank you Saphira"

"You're welcome little one"

And they were back to a comforting silence, where the only sound was made by Saphira's powerful wings and the slow back and forth of the cloth. Snow had started to fall in large flakes but the winds were calm.

But suddenly, a loud horn blast broke the silence. The elves and Eragon winced in pain from the loud noise. And very quickly, they also started to hear the commotion their apparition had apparently created. It came from the wall. Men shouting and running mostly but they couldn't hear what was being said. Eragon felt Saphira's pride and shook his head amused. He knew that she wanted nothing more than to spit some fire and to show off more. But she knew the plan and kept herself from making them scatter in fear.

Slowly, Saphira started her slow descent. They didn't want to offer them a reason to be mistrusted. So far, it seemed that this wall held a defensive position and was supposed to protect people from what inhabited the forest, but what? And yet, the forest looked mostly inhabited. Perhaps the danger lurked further but where? There was nothing but mountains, forests and plains in the very far distance. They would have to discover this later.

Finally, Saphira reached the wall and softly landed on the frozen structure. It was even wider than what they had previously imagined. Two people could walk side by side and still have some room left.

People were nervous, looking left and right but no one wanted to approach Saphira. They started muttering among themselves. Eragon caught a few words but didn't know what to make of them "Targaryen", "Daenerys" or "White walkers" being a few of them;

Eragon was also very nervous, but he knew that if he didn't start, people would worry. He knew they were waving a white cloth but that didn't hide their armor and weapons.

"My name is Eragon, I'm a Rider from Alagaësia. This is my dragon Saphira and four companions. Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal." He then added. "We travelled a long way before getting here."

An awkward silence followed his declaration and Eragon was started to grow more and more worried with each passing second.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice booming from behind them.

"Who's the fucker who blew that damned horn in the middle of the night. And what are those stories of a dragon. I swear, if you rose me up for nothing, there will be ... "

But Eragon and the others would never learn the consequences for the poor soul who had dared to blow the horn for the man -who seemed to be in charge- had finally caught sight of Saphira and had stopped dead in track. "I'll be damned" they heard him muttering.

Eragon repeated his previous greetings, now that he had the confirmation that these people spoke the same language though he still didn't know about the Ancient Language.

Finally, the leader got his spirits back.

"My name is Cotter Pyke, commander of the Eastwatch garrison. Can't say I've heard of Alagesi or whatever it is. Welcome to the Wall"  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Cotter Pyke, commander of the Eastwatch garrison. Can't say I've heard of Alagesi or whatever it is. Welcome to the Wall"
> 
> Eragon discover the Wall and explain his situation to the Night's Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes a new chapter! I'll try to keep this rythm, where I publish one chapter every week. Thank you ffor those who left a review, it's always appreciated!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here come the third chapter of the story!

The man standing in from of them reminded Eragon of Term's sailors. He wore a light armor and had a sword at his side. He had the face of someone who had spent more time on sea than on land. His skin was wrinkled and tanned from the sea.

After having surrendered their weapons and insured them Saphira was safe and tame -which earned him a mental slap and a promise of dire consequences later- they had been allowed to climb off the dragon. This had earned more curious glances when the men of the Night's Watch discovered the quality of the steel and their unique bows. This decision had bothered them but it wasn't completely unexpected. However, with Saphira so close and with their magical powers, they were less worried than the usual newcomers.

Many were suspicious and they had to explain the reason of their presence here. Eragon explained that they had travelled a long way here and saw the Wall from their boat. Since it was the first piece of land they had seen in weeks, they decided to explore it.

Commander Pyke seemed to be pondering his options. Finally, after a moment, he decided to allow them entrance to the Wall. Excited but also worried whispers broke off around them.

They were led through the top of wall and reached an old wooden and metallic structure. They realised afterwards that it was in fact an ingenious lifting system to reach the bottom of the wall. Saphira had been able to join them and was now laying in the courtyard of the castle and was listening to their conversation through their link. The six of them were taking everything at once, trying to remember as much as possible. So far, nothing looked completely unusual for them. Most of the facilities they saw could also be found in Alagaësia's castles. A forge, stables or the armoury had already been found.

Eragon, Saphira, Blödhgarm and the others were keeping their mind open to communicate discretely and to find magicians that might have escaped their attention and scrying. At the moment, nothing looked off and the only magic they seemed to find was the one emitted by the wall.

Quickly, they were ushered inside a room which must have been the dining hall of the castle. Tables and benches were aligned and a massive hearth stood in the back. After a quick command of Commander Pyke, a fire started to warm the room. The men, Eragon noticed, preferred to keep their black cloaks on.

They had been offered some beer -which tasted awful in Eragon's opinion- and some warm soup which was just as tasteless. Once they were done with this meal, Eragon, which had been designated as their representative, started a small summary of his presence. Saphira's arrival had attracted the attention of many and by the time Eragon started talking, the number of men in the room had doubled, now coming close to fifty men, all wearing black coats. They had yet to see women or children here.

Eragon had spent the majority of the afternoon, with Umaroth and those willing to join in the discussion, to establish the points to hide and those to reveal in their story. There hadn't been many disagreements but they wanted to make sure every aspect of their story was covered.

They had decided to keep it simple. Eragon started by giving a light background of his life, spent in Carvahal with Roran, Garrow and Marian until the discovery of Saphira's egg and her eclosion.

One of the brothers in the back suddenly asked "So you're not a Targaryen?"

Eragon was nervous. Was Targaryen something related to his elven look? Or his bond with Saphira? But his face must have displayed his interrogation because someone else added "You're not related to Daenerys Targaryen?". Puzzled, Eragon answered by the negative but he felt they would have loads of question to ask, for his own curiosity of the elves and Eldunaris'.

He continued his story by explaining the role of Riders in Alagaësia, Galbatorix's push and the training he started after the death of his uncle. He didn't mention the Ra'zacs and instead told them that his uncle had been killed by soldiers sent by the King, which wasn't that far from the truth.

When faced with Saphira's intelligence, Eragon was met by incredulous eyes.

"You mean that you can communicate with her in your mind?" asked Pyke.

"Yes" came Eragon's quick reply. They had realised mental powers might be unknown but too much of their story relied on this. Moreover, Saphira certainly didn't want to be compared to a mere pet. They would simply try to downplay this ability and make them believe Saphira was the power behind this, which suited her fine.

"Have you ever heard of subtility little boy," asked Saphira amused. "I think you broke them".

A long silence followed, interrupted by Saphira's loud laughter which startled many in the room.

"Don't worry" ushered quickly Eragon. "She's just laughing and criticising my lack of tact. She might be right here though..." he added after some reflexion.

Apparently, telling a group of nervous men that he was being scolded and mocked by his dragon for his lack of tact wasn't the right thing to say given their disbelieving looks.

Pyke once again was the once who got his guts back the fastest. After a few moments, he asked "Is your dragon only able to talk with you or can she speak to other people?"

At this, Eragon took a moment to ponder his words before answering the leader of Eastwatch;

"Saphira mostly communicates with me. We've been bonded since she hatched and we share a deep connection together. However, she can communicate with anyone but it's considered rude to barge into someone's mind without asking first. She would like to communicate a few words if you would be willing."

Eragon felt Saphira's annoyance and hid a smile. He knew he would have to make it up to her quickly before getting into trouble. Probably a long and nice scratch, he knew how much she loved it.

"Will it hurt?" asked one of the brothers.

"Absolutely not but it may surprise you at the beginning."

They heard a few mutterings but the brothers were quick to agree. The prospect to talk to a dragon was too good to miss he guessed. Eragon felt Saphira stretch her mind to include all the occupants in the room before addressing them with her deep voice

"Greetings. As you may have guessed, I am Saphira and I'm Eragon's dragon. Thank you for your hospitality and the kindness you've shown so far. I must say that so far, your country is as pretty as it is cold. I would like to reassure you, I won't cause any harm as long as there's no fool play on us." and with that last warning, she quickly left their mind before their confused thoughts could reach her.

Silence followed before all of the men started shouting and talking, looking at Saphira, Eragon and their hands in disbelief. Eragon saw and felt the smiles on the faces of his friends and Saphira's satisfaction. She had enjoyed causing this mess and was waiting for Eragon to clean it. The young Rider hated being the centre of the attention as much as Saphira loved it.

Even Cotter Pyke looked lost and they could hear his whisperings "May the Drowned God protect us"

After a few moments, they decided to stop their wild chatter and Eragon loudly cleared his throat. Only the commander, who was the closest to them, seemed to have heard. He understood their predicament and quickly yelled" Shut up now morons, we have more to listen. The ones I spot talking will clean the latrines for the coming month." Silence met him and Eragon had to stiffen a laugh.

He continued and said to Eragon and the four elves" I now understand what you meant by her being not being a danger if you weren't threatened. Let us continue with your story and then ask questions as your story certainly rises a few of them. I fear the night will be long for everyone here but that's what happens when legends of the past rise to fuck with us."

Eragon chuckled and continued his story, feeling Saphira's vanity skyrocketing under the compliments from Pyke. His training of magic, their crossing of Alagaësia to reach the Vardens, receiving an anonymous tip related to Arya -he didn't want to involve the power of the Eldunaris-, the death of Brom and his rescue by Murthag -during an ambush by soldiers once more- , Arya's delivery and their run to the Vardens were the next parts he explained and described. The eyes of the men in front of him were growing wider and wider but he couldn't stop every time, they didn't have the time nor the energy.

Eragon took a small break to have a drink and rest his mind. While he knew their story was quite complex and long enough to write four books, maybe more, they had decided to cut it short, to not overwhelm their interlocutors.

He then resumed his story, explaining his stay at the Vardens and the dwarfs, which earned him another round of raised eyebrows and probably indicated that they didn't exist here, then the battle of Farthen Dur against the Urgals and given their reactions, it seemed they were also absent in this place. He didn't mention want to mention the scar Durza left him. It would be too difficult to explain how he lost it.

He then explained how they went training in The Weldenvaden, under the tutelage of an old dragon, coming back to the Vardens and fighting Galbatorix until recently.

He knew their story had some flaws but he didn't the time, nor the desire to share everything too. Many of them were sill absorbing everything he had said and Eragon knew it would probably have to repeat it more than once in the coming weeks. But for today, he was done and it seemed it had gone rather well. He would still have to answer questions and ask their own. What was a Targaryen for instance! But it seemed that the hardest had probably been done. He felt Umaroth and Glaedr's approval which comforted him. Saphira was happy and proud of him and for a short moment he felt overwhelmed by their trust. For the first time, Eragon truly felt like Eragon, Dragon Riders and leader of the new-born Cast.

And suddenly, the questions started being fired. The first one surprised them and was asked by a small bold man in the first rows and wasn't addressed to Eragon but at his companions. "Would it be possible for you to show the difference between an elf and a human,"

Smiling, Blödhgarm and the others removed their hoods simultaneously to reveal pointed ears and a wolfish look for Blödhgarm. This seemed to pause all of the humans in the room as they considered the appearance of the strangers. Finally, another one asked about their magic and what he meant by that.

Eragon hid a smile. He knew this question would come and was prepared for it. He focused on the several candles in the room and spoke clearly "Brisingr". All of a sudden, the candles lit up violently and just as quickly, they turned back to their normal state. Ignoring their scared looks, he continued "Brisingr comes from an old language that was spoken before. In this language, there exists a name for everything in the world there. This language designates the true nature of things. It doesn't attach itself to superficial things. And so, fire is called brisingr. Brisingr isn't another name to designate fire. It is the fire and if you're strong enough, you can control the fire just by saying Brisingr as I've just done".

After his explanation, he felt himself lost in his memories. The long days training on his horse while they crossed the Hadarac. A long ghostly smile reached his face. Eragon felt Saphira's love and admiration. At that moment, he felt closer to his father, the one who had taught him so much. Eragon wanted to honour Brom and had decided to do so by copying his teaching methods.

"So, you can control everything with this language?" asked Pyke

"Well, you need to know the words required. Moreover, magic takes energy. It takes the amount you would need to perform the action without magic. Therefore, I can't destroy mountains or resurrect people for instance" answered Eragon.

Pyke nodded and started to ponder Eragon's answer. Another brother then asked "Were you saying something in that language when you arrived? No one could understand what you were saying"

The newcomers were surprised someone had remembered this and thought to ask it. This time, it was Blödhgarm who answered "Yes, it was. When you talk in Ancient Language, you cannot lie. Eragon was telling you he was a Rider and a friend."

This time, they didn't have to wait long before they heard "bullshit" or "liars". But they waited until everyone had cooled off and simply opened the door. Eragon knew a couple of birds were flying above the wall and was planning to once more imitate his mentor and father. Loudly, he clearly said "Fethblaka, eka weonhnata, néiat haina ono. Blaka eom iet lam". Within seconds, three birds landed on Eragon's stretched arm and stood there for a few moments before they went back.

Facing his audience, he simply said "I promised them no harm would come to them. They may not have completely understood but they got the general meaning. And before you ask, I won't be performing every trick I know.". It seemed the brothers were still pondering what they had seen. The whole audience was silent. Finally, the silence was broken by one curious brother

"And everyone can learn this?" he asked, excitement clearly present in his voice at the prospect of doing magic.

This time, it was one of the elves who answered him

"Magic is a gift. The great majority of human in Alagaësia aren't able to do magic. Only a few have this ability and these who can are weak. If we were to teach you, perhaps one of you would be able to learn a few tricks but that would take time and energy. But speaking the Ancient Language isn't restricted. In our home. This is why sometimes people don't sign a paper and prefer to swear in Ancient Language"

"But what if they don't know the Language, people could abuse it and make them promise anything, right?"

"This is indeed true, which is why the terms of the contract are often discussed beforehand, so that both parties can find a trusting grammarian who will help them to understand the vow".

More questions followed and they were quick to answer them. Finally, after a while, Eragon stated "I'm getting tired and we also have some questions to ask, if you don't mind?"

The commander knew when someone was asking a question and when someone wasn't. He had seen the change just at the moment: his back straightening, his face closing and an expression which wouldn't accept no for an answer. These five held power unheard off and it wouldn't be great to anger them. He also hadn't forgotten the dragon resting peacefully in their courtyard. Which is why he complied "Of course, we would gladly answer your questions and give you an overview of the world here."

Some of the men had clearly wanted to ask more questions but were quick to stop their mutterings.

Soon, the commander started to explain the new world they had discovered. They were all listening with rapt attention: Eragon, Saphira, the elves and the Eldunaris. Pyke started to explain the rough lines of the country, called Westeros: seven Kingdoms, one King, the Stark, Tyrell, Baratheon, Lannister, Arryn, Tully and Martell. Then he focused on the Wall, spanning over one hundred leagues, making them bulge their eyes given the significant amount of magic found in one place. He roughly explained how people joined, by choice or to escape some punishment and their vows they took. With the vows, they discovered the purpose of the wall: protecting the realm of the men.

"Against what?" interrupted Eragon. "I mean, we've flown a bit and haven't found nor seen anything threatening in a large area. "

At this, all the men grew uneasy and started shooting worried glance left and right.

"For thousands of years, the Wall has protected the realm against raids of wildlings living on the other side, in tribes. However, it seems another enemy is emerging. Some call it the Army of the Dead. Our Lord Commander, Jon Snow, firmly believes in this and for the first time in eight thousand years has allowed wildlings to cross the Wall. We've had a long summer, eight years, the longest in human memory. We'll probably face a very harsh winter now, probably the longest in living memory too."

"What is this army of the dead you speak of? questioned Eragon. He was also troubled with this concept of years long summers but this army seemed more urging.

This time, it was someone else who answered them and his answer seemed to freeze the whole room. Even Saphira had stopped moving and had her eyes locked on the room. Undead enemies, blue eyes, resistant to almost anything except fire and something called Valyrian steel. These monsters looked like Galbatorix's creations, who couldn't feel any pain. However, their biggest shock came when they heard about the number: it was between 250 000 and 1 000 000, an army greater than anyone had faced before.

The whole room was silent and so was their mind. It seemed no one, Westerosi or Alagaësian alike, knew how to react to this, given the frightened looks Eragon could read on the brother's faces. He knew he would have to discuss this more but he has other questions too.

"Someone mentioned Targaryen before. Could someone explain what it is?" asked Eragon.

"Targaryen is another family from Westeros and their story shaped the story of our kingdom. Their moto is Fire and Blood because they had dragons answered the boy who had interrupted Eragon before.

At his words, the attention of the dragons and Saphira perked up and his dragon directly asked to the boy "Dragons you say"

Surprised, the boy flinched but nodded. Immediately, Saphira's excitation skyrocketed and she said "Have you heard Eragon! Dragons, here!"

"Yes Saphira, but we should be careful, let's hear what he has to stay"

After a quick nod from Eragon, the man continued "Aegon Targaryen arrived 300 years ago in Westeros with his two sisters and three dragons." When they thought they couldn't be more surprised, they were proven wrong. The Eldunaris were speechless. A whole family of riders?

"Unprepared, the whole country quickly bent the knee and so they ruled Westeros. However, for some reason, the power of their dragons decreased while the family grew into madness. About 20 years ago, a rebellion emerged and crushed the Targaryen dynasty. That's how Robert Baratheon took the throne and now his sons."

They let the words sink in before Gaerdin asked "And what about their dragons?"

"For a hundred years, everyone thought the dragons had disappeared with the rising of the Targaryen's madness. However, it seems that Daenerys Targaryen, the sole survivor of her family, has hatched three dragons in Essos, a continent close to Westeros" he added.

This time, they were completely stunned. Who was this girl who had three dragons? How could three dragons hatch at the same time for the same person? Who was she and what was this mad world? Who were these Targaryen? And how was a single family able to hatch multiple eggs?

More questions came and the more answers they got, the more puzzled they were. He knew they would discuss all of this for days and try to figure out this place. Understand the Doom of Valyria, the Targaryens and the Army of the Dead looked like a top priority.

Finally, the questions came to an end. They had spoken the whole night! Outside, the sun had started to rise but they couldn't feel it. They could only feel the cold outside. The commander rose and thanked them for their story and for sharing it while Eragon thanked them for their warm welcome. After offering them to sleep here, which they accepted, the commander guided them to three rooms. The rooms were fairly simple, a bed and a chest, but they didn't mind.

Before sleeping, they briefly contacted their friends who had stayed on the boat and were quick to assure them everything was alright. They didn't have the energy to repeat everything they had learnt during the night.

The dragons were adamant and didn't want to comment their recent discoveries while they were all tired. And so, they all went to sleep in their respective rooms. Eragon was alone and was able to find some privacy with Saphira. He felt her excitement and joy of possibly finding dragons here. The beds weren't very comfortable but after having spent two months at sea, it was a very welcome change.

They fell asleep fairly quickly. Before he fell into his dreams, he heard one last thought. One full of mystery and interrogation. A question which came from the oldest dragon of the group:

"Du fyrn svell?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell asleep fairly quickly. Before he fell into his dreams, he heard one last thought. One full of mystery and interrogation. A question which came from the oldest dragon of the group:
> 
> "Du fyrn svell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the fourth chapter of the story! Thank you for those who left a review, it's appreciated and pushes me to create this story.
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

Eragon and the elves woke up only a few hours later, with the sun still high in the sky. They hadn't needed much less rest thanks to their condition. The young rider quickly prepared himself and freshened his face. However, he didn't want to get out directly. Before resting, they had decided the comment the recent events in their rooms, under the pretence that they were sleeping. Afterall, they had only slept four hours!

When Eragon extended his mind, he felt that two of the elves were already ready while the two others were almost done. He took the occasion the make sure Saphira was alright and didn't need anything. She wasn't used to sleep in such cold but that only a minor issue.

Quickly, everyone was ready and the dragons started invading their mind. Eragon quickly greeted Glaedr and Umaroth of whom he had become close to.

Umaroth, who still acted as the voice for all the dragons started to tell "We've had some time to think about everything that has been said. Moreover, we took the liberty to inform the elves on the boat of the current situation. They are roughly on point and are currently on their way to meet us now that the place is deemed safe. Now, we need to discuss what we're going to do here, in Alagaësia. There is a war in building but you also have a duty to perform regarding dragons Eragon.".

Eragon was shocked that they had considered leaving the place without helping the people here. People expected this kind of reaction from elves. Orik had warned him at the start of their friendship. But he had never expected to see the day where a dragon would consider leaving a fight. But their future was in danger and their survival instinct were high.

However, he didn't have the time to explain his thoughts as suddenly, one of the oldest dragons whispered a few words "Du Fyrn svell is back.". He remembered the few words he had heard before sleeping and this only increased his curiosity.

Eragon felt the confusion this statement had declared. The dragon who had spoken was a wild one, who had been held captive under Galbatorix's reign. Many more dragons, like Saphira, Glaedr or Umaroth shared his confusion, like the other elves. However, Eragon was able to feel the fear and worry from a few dragons. With some surprise, Eragon discovered all of them were wild dragons.

The dragon who had spoken, called Vysia, started talking, in a low and deep voice "As you know dragons have a common memory, something that cannot be completely explained but which makes us part of the world's magic and history. This statement is especially true for wild dragons. Our hatchlings rely solely on us and couldn't depend on Riders or scrolls elves-with-pointed-ears use. We teach and share our story to all the members of our pack. The same is done with Dragons riders, I've seen it. But our history runs deeper, is directly connected to the nature. And so, the memory of the wild dragons is stronger, directly connected to the history of magic and nature."

He felt the confusion and anger of some dragons, rising, unlike anything Eragon had ever felt. Dogs started to bark and the horses seemed frightened outside.

"You dare to hide stories and memories while we were threatened by the Mad King! You dare to endanger us and to hide information that could have saved us!" started Glaedr. Many other dragons were sharing this feeling. Eragon could only watch and listen as the usually calm and wise dragons expressed their anger and indignation in a forceful way.

"Quiet child"

The whole room seemed to freeze and everyone stopped dead in tracks.

At this moment, Eragon felt the true distinction between wild dragons and dragons chosen to be with a Rider. He felt their anger, their indignation and their pride, rolling in powerful waves, crashing onto their minds. The usually calm Glaedr was corrected like a bratty child by Vysia. Words would probably be exchanged later, in a more private setting. Eragon didn't really know how dragons dealt with personal issues.

He had seen a few examples with Saphira but this was the first time he was facing a true argument between factions of dragons. But it looked like Glaedr understood the threat and stopped to let Vysia share his information.

After some help from Saphira, they managed to calm the dragons. The tension in the room was still high but the dragons had calmed a bit. Some understood the reasons but were waiting for an explanation.

"This knowledge that we share is a dangerous one. Even Galbatorix never learnt our whole story and I know he broke several of my fellows in his quest to discover this. This knowledge is dangerous for it allows the mind to imagine and give birth to legends and horrors from the past. With the right ideas, Galbatorix could have done much more damages with his knowledge of the Word. For a hundred years, we have feared he would completely break us. So, don't presume that we acted for selfish reasons. You are the one who hid for a hundred years but you won't hear us complaining. Don't talk about things you don't know Glaedr, son of Nithring."

Finally, Vysia resumed his story. He spoke slowly, as if to make sure he used the right words in a foreign language. "As I was saying, us, wild dragons are the holders of history which has been long lost to time for all the other races. The majority of this history is related to Alagaësia but a small minority goes beyond this. Part of our story comes from further. Wild dragons are the holders of stories which come from the land habited by the elves before, known today as Alalëa. More importantly, we have kept the story which pushed them to leave Alalëa. I'll share it with you in the light of the recent events but you should know that few, if any, living beings know this story."

The curiosity of the elves and Eragon perked up. He had never been able to discover the reasons which pushed the elves to leave the land they inhabited before Alagaësia and it seemed his friends were as clueless as he was.

"Now, Elves are a proud race and have been called the Fair Fold. They are immensely proud and this is not something new. They thought, and in some measure still think, that nothing could stop them with their wild magic."

The disdain of the dragon was plain to see. While elves were indeed proud, it was nothing compared to dragons.

"The lands grew more fertile; the fruits were sweet as honey and the trees taller than some hills. They grew complacent not unlike your Cast. And just like your Cast, this brought their end. They thought nothing could stop them. Their skills with magic, metal or leather was unmatched. They always wanted more; they weren't able to stop themselves. Until one day, they made their final mistake. They had wanted to personify nature. They thought they could give life to nature. Rubbish, for nature is life, and nothing could improve or enhance that life. Even humans have understood this. Why do you think families plant trees when they have a child? Elves also use their bodies to grow trees after they die."

He spoke slowly as if the words felt unfamiliar with some scorn in his voice. Images started to flash into their minds as he took some time to find the right words and continue his story. At this point, all the dragons had stopped bickering -if bickering could be applied to creatures like dragons- and were listening with rapt attention.

"But the elves of old thought they could do it. And for a while, they thought they had done it for they had created something they called Children of the Forest. These creatures ran free in Alalëa and for a while, elves truly thought they has mastered life and nature. It cost them dearly. Now, for some reason now lost forever, the Children of the Forest wanted to create a warrior. They ended up creating a weapon. They ended up creating something that would freeze the whole land and push the elves to leave this place. This weapon, I believe, is the Night the human talked about. I discussed with others last night about our suspicion. And so, we believe this land we are currently on is the land of Alalëa, deserted nearly 5 000 years ago by the elves because of their failure and their hubris, for they were the once who gave life to these monsters."

A long silence followed his declaration. The only sounds that broke it were the wind against their windows. The last images floated into their mind, showing a green landscape getting covered by snow; They also saw the remains of a battle. humans, elves and creatures laid in their blood, mixed with scattered swords and armor. The elves looked different. More human like. Their features seemed less graceful. These pictures were mixed with a feeling of despair and shame.

Eragon understood that Vysia, helped by other wild dragons, was sharing the last moments of the elves in Alalëa. It was a humbling and scary experience for him, who had such a high esteem of elves. He heard the surprise and shock from across the corridor where they were seated and meditating.

"The fight against this evil was difficult and tiring. They lost many and their weapons were quite useless. Years later, with the help of humans, they managed to push the foe and flee without completely destroying it. We believe this last humiliation made them leave this place;".

Eragon felt overwhelmed by what he had just learnt. Elves had somehow pushed the nature's limits to create this endless night. It gave a whole new light to their current behaviour. Generations upon generations of elves had tried to make amends with nature, in an unconscious way, by living as close as possible to nature in the most respectful way.

The elves on the other hand, felt lost. They felt betrayed by what they had learnt. While they never knew the reason behind the elves' departures from Alalëa, it now felt like a cursed knowledge. Somehow, the actions of their ancestors were the cause to this conflict. No modern elf had ever faced the consequences of their old mistakes. Afterall, Galbatorix and the twelve Forsworn were human and it was an unspoken idea that no elf would have dared to do what they did.

It was Saphira who broke the silence because for the first time, all the Eldunaris were unable or not willing to communicate what they had just seen.

"The other elves have arrived, the men-in-black are starting to move and preparing to welcome them."

Eragon stopped his musings and extended his mind and indeed, the remaining elves had safely reached the shores and left the boat, bringing with them the last Eldunaris and eggs. Eragon had discussed this point with Commander Pyke yesterday, who had no issues into welcoming them. He estimated he had fifteen minutes before his friends reached the door.

He grabbed a warm and thick coat loaned and put it on. It wasn't very comfortable but it kept him warm enough.

Quickly, he made sure nothing was amiss before leaving his room and joining the men of the Night's Watch for a late lunch. His friends were doing the same and moments after, they were all in the courtyard and Eragon was petting Saphira. The men around were still uneasy but Saphira's calm and soft purring was doing the trick and quickly loosening the tension. No one had asked to pet her yet. Eragon knew from experience that a child would probably be the first one to dare.

Commander Pyke was one of the first to greet them "Hope you slept well. The men on the Wall have spotted your boat and your friends should be here soon."

Eragon thanked him and joined him near the gates which were slowly opening to grant access to the dozen elves incoming. The gates were many inches thick and appeared to be made of steel;

Moments later, they were complete once again and after greeting their friends, they went together to the dining room to discuss and have a quick meal and prepare the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! I'll try to add more links between the two lores, this connection with Alalëa is only the start! I know that the timlines don't match. The first Long Night was 8000 years before Jon & Daenerys while the elves arrived in Alagaësia roughly 5000 years before the "Eragon era" but it has no real importance in the story.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eragon thanked him and joined him near the gates which were slowly opening to grant access to the dozen elves incoming. The gates were many inches thick and appeared to be made of steel;
> 
> Moments later, they were complete once again and after greeting their friends, they went together to the dining room to discuss and have a quick meal and prepare the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the fifth chapter of the story! Thank you for those who left a review, it's appreciated and pushes me to create this story.
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

The next three days passed in a blur. They would discuss with the Eldunaris or with Pyke about the situation in Westeros and in exchange, he would ask them questions about Alagaësia. They learnt a lot about the troubled years, the war of the Five Kings and the currently divided Kingdom

Two events had disrupted these busy days. On the first day, just after eating with his companions, Eragon had asked to get his sword and his bow back. He didn't feel comfortable without them and the feeling was shared by the others who had also surrendered their weapons.

The master of arms of Eastwatch had given them back but he had asked questions about the craftmanship of these weapons. While they could and did answer most of his questions, they didn't offer him a lot help. The few answers they gave him only left him more puzzled. Eragon felt bad for the man, remembering his own incomprehension when he had heard "we sang it" all those years ago. The sapphires on Brisingr had drawn the attention of many. But the events which would follow would dissuade all of them to try anything to steal it, if Saphira's presence hadn't already been enough of a deterrent.

Indeed, the master of arms hadn't seemed to be discouraged after his questions and asked them a little presentation of their skills.

He quickly protected his sword and made a few reels with his arms, Needless to say, the presentation turned into a show match, with Eragon swording against several brothers. They ended the presentation with Eragon against Wyndravein. Happy to spend some of their energy after their long trip, they gave everything and fought for almost twenty minutes. During that time, their swords clashed in a deadly ballet, where no one got any advantage. Sparks flew every time their swords crossed in a loud gong until Eragon found an opening on Wyndravein's left side and ended the match.

A long silence followed, until all the brothers started screaming and clapping after this demonstration; But while many were happy and impressed, Eragon also saw some worried and scrutinising faces. No one said anything but the match was over, as abruptly as It started. Eragon offered his hand to raise his friend on the ground who graciously accepted it.

Following this, they had been roped into teaching the members to improve their sword skills. From that moment, a few elves could always be found in the courtyard, teaching those who wanted, under the eyes of Saphira who remained lying for the majority of their time. He knew it wasn't a pleasant task, given the skill of the brothers, but it was the least they could do. And they knew their stay here would be short.

The second event which created lots of thinking were Eragon's calls to Alagaësia. The discussions with the Eldunaris had raised a lot of questions and they needed answers. After long discussions and a final push from Saphira, Eragon had dared to go in front of the bowl and to fill it with water.

Moments later, Arya's face greeted him.

"Eragon!" whispered Arya, clearly surprised to see him. Eragon hadn't dared to call her since he had left two months ago.

She hadn't changed in the past months. She had a small smile which made Eragon's stomach twist. The pain and sadness created by her absence, which had slowly dulled with time, were back. A few seconds had passed with neither making any progress.

"Eragon, say something" came Saphira's voice, startling him.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning" he answered in a daze, the words coming out of his mount automatically.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda Eragon." she replied, a smile on her face. "Is everything alright? Have you found a place for the dragons?" she looked very curious and happy to see him, something which brought a smile on his face. This was quite unusual of Arya to be forward but he didn't mind it one bit.

"We have recently come across some land indeed. And we are in need of some advice"

"Really? I would be glad to advise you but can't the Eldunaris help you with your concerns? Well, what's the matter?"

At her words, Eragon started to blush. He seemed at a loss. Slowly, he answered his friend "The Eldunaris can't help me with my concern. However, I was wondering if you would allow me to speak with Rhunön-elda. She doesn't have a mirror in her house. I'm sorry to call like this but we don't have a lot of time"

Arya looked as flustered as Eragon. "Of course, Eragon, I'll do this. I'll try to set up meeting tonight, would that be okay?"

"Yes, thank you Arya. I'm sorry, I can't stay much longer, there's so much to deal with! We could perhaps have another chat when everything will have settled down a bit" he added excitedly.

"That would be lovely yes Eragon" said Arya's as her smile slowly came back.

A few moments later, the discussion was over.

When the mirror turned back to normal, Eragon leaned against the wall. This had been difficult, more difficult than what he had thought. He took deep breaths and tried to ease his mind. As always, Saphira's comforting presence was here to help him. She didn't say anything, she just sent him waves of comfort. Speaking to Arya had opened fresh wounds but had also helped him to heal others.

The day passed quickly and quickly, he was back in his room, waiting for Rhunön's call.

After waiting for a few minutes, he heard the deep and rough voice coming from the mirror.

"You asked to see me Eragon Shadeslayer?"

It seems she hadn't bothered with a mirror and had simply filled a bowl with water close to her forge. He recognised the place where Brisingr had been forged not so long ago.

"Yes, Rhunön Elda, thank you for seeing us. We wanted some advice and we believe you are the only one who can help us" said Eragon

"Please hurry then, I've got an armor on the forge waiting. What can I do for you Shadeslayer? "

Eragon took a few deep breaths before "We were wondering if you could tell us about du fyrn svell"

Rhunön's eyes widened and she took a step back as if she had been hit. Hoarsely, she asked him "Where and how have you heard about this?"

"It seems that we have landed in Alalëa and we found a land covered by snow and ice. We managed to find locals who explained the current situation. It seems they are facing something they call the army of the dead. Legends say this foe appeared for the first time roughly 5000 years ago and they are rising again." Explained Eragon

"I don't know what you are talking about Era-" started Rhunön

"I spoke to the dragons Rhunön-Elda"

"Glaedr didn't know anything about this and Saphira will probably know even less about this" argued the old smith.

"The dragons of old Rhunön. The wild dragons found a way to protect their memory in Vroengard ..."

"You can talk about the Eldunaris child. If you think -and rightly so- that I'm the only elf alive to know about du fyrn svell then you should have imagined that I knew about Eldunaris. I'm glad to know they weren't all destroyed by Galbatorix" She replied with a smile. But her eyes weren't smiling. Her eyes seemed lost in a past long forgotten.

Eragon felt the dragons getting agitated at this revelation but there was nothing they could so. She had managed to hide both secrets for so long and was far away to do anything about it. Instead, he merely shrugged at the elf and gave her a half smile.

"So, we were wondering what you could tell us about this period. About the Night King of something else. If this is something we can beat of if we need to leave this place."

"The Night King is unlike anything you've ever faced. As powerful if not more than Galbatorix but also drastically different. The Night King … He's dangerous Eragon. The ones who tried to fight him never came back. He has one aim: to destroy humanity and everything within, starting with elves and humans. He won't stop by the seas Eragon. If what you say is true Eragon, he gained a lot of power and seas won't stop him. Soon the waters will freeze and humanity will be lost, covered in an eternal layer of snow and darkness. I fear that if you don't stop him now, Alagaësia will face this threat in a few years or decades" she answered with a sad smile

"So, we're locked with this new threat aren't we" asked Eragon furiously

He was furious. Once more, he felt forced to face another dangerous foe. When would he finally find some peace? When would he be able to find solace and rest? Not yet it seems. He was angry, angry at the world, angry to be correcting mistakes done thousands of years ago.

"The task might be difficult Eragon, but it's doable. When we left, all these centuries ago, the leader of that time, Brandon Stark, planned to create a wall between them and the Night King. See if you can find it"

"Oh, they did Rhunön-elda, they build the greatest wall ever made" he added with a smirk. "800 feet high and a hundred leagues long"

Rhunön's eyes grew wide as saucers "How did they manage this?"

"I don't know, but let me say this Wall is basically magic made ice. The power behind these walls is absolutely maddening".

Rhunön looked lost in thoughts, the armor laying in her forge long forgotten. She looked more tired that Eragon had ever seen her.

"Is there anything that you could tell us that may help us fight these monsters?"

"Well, steel doesn't work. Regular steel breaks like glass against them. Fire and obsidian are the key. Maybe your sword could work, I'm not completely sure, I would tread with caution there."

"They have something called Valyrian steel which also works"

"I don't know what it is Eragon, I'm sorry" and she truly looked sorry.

"We understand Rhunön and I do not blame you." He told her in Ancient language to convey his feelings.

He wasn't angry at her for her lack of knowledge, that much was true. However, he wasn't sure he could repeat this sentence while thinking that she had been part of the people who had created these monsters. And such was the power of Ancient Language.

"Thank you Eragon. I'll leave now if that's alright, this discussion took more than I expected of me".

"Of course, Rhunön, have a good night".

And with that, Rhunön's worried and tired face faded from the bowl he was using until Eragon was once again able to see his own reflection. This discussion had left him just as exhausted as the one he had been after talking with Arya, although for different reasons. The Eldunaris were silent, pondering what they had just learnt.

Later that day, when Eragon and his companions went to their bedroom for the night, they decided, with the help of the Eldunaris and Saphira, to go further with their mental observations. Pushing, the places they were scrying only seemed to become darker and colder even if they shouldn't feel the cold. Finally, after a last common effort, they reached a disturbance. A darkness, which attracted everything around it and sucked it. A darkness so cold that it seemed no life would ever come back from this point. And as Eragon focused on this darkness, he was able to find thousands of links, splitting everywhere around it, creating a giant web spider with the Night King in the mind. With Rhunön's story in mind, Eragon understood that the black mess they were feelings were the thousand creatures, linked to their master.

It was, in a unique way, the most amazing mental web he had ever seen. The complexity of it was maddening, with hundreds of tendrils and dots and a complexity beyond comprehension.

However, what triggered Eragon was the thread coming from the centre and going to the ground, into the earth. Their assumption that the Night King impacted the weather seemed to be true, on a deeper scale than what they had expected. He felt the outrage and shock from his elven friends, who -now- firmly believed that no one controlled nature.

Their thoughts were still dark and troubled when they slipped into sleep.

Two days later, the small group decided it was time to leave Eastwatch. They had learnt a lot in the past days and felt that it was the right time to move. After hearing Rhunön, they had decided to stay in Westeros and stop the curse taking hold on nature. Eragon had known he couldn't leave and let the people he loved face this in a few years while he had a chance to stop it now.

This had been a difficult decision to take. They had left Alagaësia to raise dragons and build a cast and this would be delayed for a few years at least. The safety of the eggs had to be preserved too. Two had remained in Alagaësia, meant to hatch for riders but the others had been brought here, in Westeros, and were in danger. If the situation was to become too dangerous, a group of elves would go back to Alagaësia to protect them. Otherwise, they would be protected for the coming months and hatched later, when hopefully everything will have settled down.

After talking to Cotter Pyke, they had decided to reach Winterfell. All their leads seem to converge there: The Starks had built the wall, Jon Snow, the lord Commander who had faced the dead had recently fought to regain this castle and it was the stronghold of the North. They also needed to learn as much as possible about Daenerys Targaryen. While the Wall certainly offered them help, their imposed isolation meant that the news they received was probably outdated or incomplete.

Finally, they were ready to leave on the fourth day. Once more they had decided to split into two teams. Four people would fly off to Winterfell while the remaining would use horses to bring all their belongings at Winterfell. They had traded some of their gold to get the horses, saddles and food. The trip would take less than a week for Saphira but almost three for the others. They trusted their magic to keep them warm during this long trip and according to the people here, they shouldn't encounter wildling or bandits. Those were scarce in the harsh North and winter had forced them to retreat. Should they encounter them, they would simply deal with it.

Now, it was time for Eragon to leave Eastwatch and the Wall. Saphira had been saddled and was waiting for them in the courtyard. She had hunted the day before and found some deer south of the Wall. After the stories they had heard, she had preferred to avoid going beyond the Wall.

Mounting Saphira, Eragon turned one last time towards the men of the Night's Watch and their commander, Cotter Pyke. Amplifying his voice through magic, he faced the crowd which had gathered to see them depart.

"We have come from far to discover new places. We have found a harsh place, where snow rules in true king. Coming with a dragon breathing fire, we've found a frozen kingdom. But more importantly, we've found Westeros's shield. We've found the place where people dedicate their life to protect others. We may have found the coldest place but truly, we've found the place where the warmth comes from mankind and ale! And for this, we couldn't have been luckier. My friend and I would like to thank you for your welcome, your acceptance, your help. Thank you and may the New and Old Gods protect you now"

It wasn't perfect but he hadn't really known what to say. None of his friends, dragons or elves, had wanted to help him, telling him that it was his duty, with sometimes a smirk or a teasing tone.

"You've improved little one," said Saphira before adding "I remember the farmer who was afraid to talk to a few dozen soldiers. Who knows, maybe you'll become decent one day"

"Hush you" replied Eragon with a smile

And she was off, spreading her wings under the roar of the people present, in the direction of the South and Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! The chapters where everyone discovers Alagaësia are coming to an end! More actions coming in the coming chapters!
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she was off, spreading her wings under the roar of the people present, in the direction of the South and Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the sixth chapter of the story! There were many reviews in the previous chapters, thanks a lot, it really motivates me!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

Jon felt exhausted. The past few weeks had been tiring for him, both emotionally and physically.

He had been killed by his brothers, people he trusted, with whom he had fought and drunk. Every stab had been worse than the one before. Being resurrected had been painful and scary.

He remembered the complete darkness surrounding him for what felt like an eternity. A complete and suffocating darkness, which left no room for movement. He learnt later that he had only stayed a day in this state.

Then he was forced to kill those who had betrayed him, by his own hands. Olly's face still haunted him, even weeks later. And last, he had to see his brother Rickon die in his arms, after being separated from him for so many years. But those recent events only seemed to pile after the losses he had suffered in the past: Aemon's death, Ygritte's death, Robb's death, Theon's betrayal, his father's death … His life seemed to be a collection of deaths and betrayals which never seemed to end.

He had recently celebrated his twenty second nameday but his eyes would show an entirely different truth. His eyes showed a man worn out, a man who had fought and bled for the past six years, He had the eyes of someone who had seen too much, who had lived and suffered through war.

He felt tired, both in mind and body and the battle he had just fought certainly didn't help.

The banner of the Stark stood once more above Winterfell, replacing the flayed men put there by the Bolton, but at what cost?

They had lost many to get here, wildlings and people of the North. The battle had started with Rickon's death and Wun-Wun had been one of the last casualties. He couldn't bring himself to consider Ramsay as a victim.

People were already calling it the battle of the bastards, a name he utterly hated.

Winterfell had been taken back a week ago and he had been crowned King in the North the evening after the battle, a political move he had yet to fully absorb. He had risen from a bastard to become a King. He had yearned for this as a child: to be recognised, to be someone else than Ned Stark's bastard. But now, it seemed the Old Gods were laughing at him. Gone were these times. His father, Robb, Catelyn Stark, Rickon, Old Nan, Jeyne, Master Luwin and so many others were gone. Bran was reported missing, lost in the North. And Arya. No one had news from her since that fateful day where his father was killed.

Even the old castle felt different after all these years. Gone was the sense of happiness and freedom who used to linger in the atmosphere. But the castle also bore scars from the past. Damaged and burnt buildings were the constant reminders of the previous occupations. The only anchors from his past were Sansa and Ghost who had thankfully survived the battle mostly unshattered.

While he healed from the battle and absorbed his new position, the castle buzzled with activities. They had burnt all the dead and were healing the living. They also needed to know the exact state of the castle after being occupied by the Ironborn and the Bolton. So much had been lost and they needed to make sure they had enough grain and meat for Winter was here, but at first glance, it seemed to be a disaster. The instability and the wars hadn't offered much time to farm the grounds. With a sad look, Jon looked through the window. His gaze settled on the place the greenhouses used to be. They had been destroyed at some point and not renewed. Another heirloom of the past destroyed and another mean to survive lost. There, in the privacy of his room, he longed for the presence of his father or his brother Robb or even Maester Luwin. They would have known how to deal with this mess, how to deal with the Northern Lords. He felt lost and didn't know how to act. Maester Aemon had once told him to "kill the boy" but he dearly wanted to avoid the previous outcome.

His mood wasn't helped by the presence of Littlefinger or Sansa's manipulations. He was grateful for the help given by the cavalry of the Vale, really. But why had she gone behind everyone's back? She could have trusted him and they may have been able to avoid many deaths. They could have waited or changed their strategy. Instead, they had been surrounded and crushed by the Bolton and only the miracle provided by Sansa had saved them. Still, too many had died.

He pondered his next moves. He knew he had to find obsidian at Dragonstone and convince the rest of the kingdom of the impending threat. But who would take them seriously? He was Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard, who had apparently left the Night's Watch to protect his sister and he needed help against creatures which were considered legends. The odds clearly weren't in his favour, even if he was King in the North.

For now, he simply laid in his bed, enjoying the warmth provided by the furs. He wasn't used to this level of comfort after sleeping for so long in the uncomfortable beds of Castle Black. He didn't want to think about the few nights he had spent with wildling which had been a contrast between extreme pleasure and complete lack of comfort. Some wounds were just more visible than others. He didn't dare touch the scars left on his chest and didn't want to linger on the scars in his mind. Both felt wrong and foreign on him. A remainder that he had been stabbed and killed. A remainder that he had been betrayed. A remainder of what he had lost.

But Jon knew he had to carry on. That's what they would have wanted. He owed it to those who believed in him: Sam, Edd, Sansa, Tormund, Davos, Lyanna and all those who had rallied behind him. It was his duty to protect them. "I am the shield that guards the realms of men" Jon whispered to no one. Silence answered him.

Suddenly, he heard shouts and screams coming from the walls. Curious, Jon left his bed and went to his windows, to see what was the cause of this fuss. For a moment, nothing looked wrong. Until that moment where he saw it.

A dragon. A huge blue dragon coming straight on them.

For a split second, Jon stood frozen, unable to move or to think. The beast was still far but Jon had no doubt it would reach them in minutes if not seconds. They were defenceless against it. The castle was still recovering from the previous battle and its defences were close to non-existent. Jon quickly put some clothes and his armor on, grabbed Longclaw and left his room.

As expected, the screams had alerted everyone and the whole castle was in turmoil. People were running and screaming. On his way out, he stumbled onto Sansa

"Jon, they say it's a dragon, but how…"

"Yes, I've seen it. It's coming straight on us. I need to see and try to stop it."

"But Jon, surely someone else could do it…"

But before she could continue, she was silenced by Jon who took her in his arms, silencing her. After a few seconds, he kissed her forehead. And with that, he was gone.

He ran and quickly reached the walls. He had a few moments to think of the situation. A dragon was coming on them. A fucking dragon. But from the last news they had received, Daenerys had just arrived in Westeros and surely the North didn't interest her as much as King's Landing. He was confused and afraid.

Sir Davos was already there, with Lord Glover and Tormund. Only the latter looked unphased. Tormund almost looked excited by the prospect of facing a dragon. But that feeling wasn't shared by many. More and more people were pointing at the dragon which was getting closer with each passing second. Fear was carved on their face and Jon couldn't blame them.

However, the dragon seemed to become slower, but that wasn't possible! And yet, Jon could see the blue dragon slowly going down and suddenly, a white cloth appeared on the horizon. Jon was unable to see more precisely but someone was waving a banner of peace on top of the dragon who was now almost still. He let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding. They were safe, for now at least. Or was that a trap?

Finally, after a long moment, the dragon landed on the ground in front of the gates but far enough to be protected from arrows. Several people jumped from its back, still waving the white banner and stood next to the blue dragon, hundreds of feet away from the walls.

oOo

They could hear the screams caused by Saphira's appearance. The screams were always the first they could discern, usually before cries and wailings. He remembered the screams in Dras-Leona, Belatona, Urû'baen and now Winterfell. Only this time, he came as a friend, not an enemy. He just hoped they would be open and willing to believe him.

Their travel had been with no surprise. They had flown over dozens of leagues of snow. Eragon had never seen so much snow. Every night, they would sleep close to Saphira who melted a few feet of snow to rest. Thankfully, they had managed to reach their goal without running into a blizzard. They had tried to learn as much as possible from their surroundings, of the wildlife and the nature. So far, it seemed the place wasn't much different from Alagaësia. Saphira had been able to find a deer during one hunt.

They had decided to stay a little apart from the old castle, as a gesture of peace and protection and had once more used a white cloth. They had refused the furs and coat offered by commander Pyke. They couldn't bear to wear an animal's pelt so close and thus, had relied on magic during the entirety of their trip. They stood apart from the few farmers they had seen during their travel, buried under multiple layers of clothes.

After a few moments, the noise dimmed out inside the castle and they could hear orders being shouted and then silence. Silence until the doors from the castle slowly started to open in a loud cracking.

He looked at his friends and saw their resolved faces. Saphira also was looking with attention, ready to leave at the first sign of danger.

While the gates opened, they were able to study their surroundings and the castle standing in front of them. Eragon had to admit that without a dragon, it would be quite difficult and costly to invade. The walls were thick and well protected by multiple white turrets. Sieging this castle would be maddening. Or they would need one of Roran's idea. However, he was interrupted in his musings by Blödhgarm's smooth voice:

"They're coming out, they are on the edge"

Indeed, during his observations, the gates had opened and many had poured out of the castle, horseman and archers mostly. But they weren't really surprised nor afraid. They had faced lesser odds and come out victoriously. And if everything went well, they shouldn't have to fight them.

Making sure their wards were in place, they decided to take a few steps in the direction of the small army which gad gathered, still waving the white cloth. Their hands remained visible and Saphira stayed behind.

"Take care little one, don't look for danger"

"I will. And you know danger always finds me first" he replied with a smile, still walking slowly in the direction of the horsemen.

oOo

Quickly, the newcomers reached their group. The first thing Jon noticed was their grace. They whole body exhibited grace and strength. There was something about them that made him feel uncomfortable. He had only felt that feeling once, when facing the Night King at Hardhome. These newcomers breathed powers. There seem to be an aura of power around them.

Then, Jon noticed their attire. They all wore a very light armor. It was surprising to see people who weren't wearing furs and yet looked at ease in the harsh cold. They were also heavily armed. Bows, daggers and swords hanged at their sides and all looked beautifully crafted. But their eyes spoke for themselves. Those were the eyes of war veterans, eyes that had seen too much but also eyes of wisdom, the kind of eyes he used to see on Lord Commander Mormont or his father. And it showed that their weapons were as dangerous as they were pretty.

Jon quickly came to the conclusion that they shouldn't be messed with. They had prepared bread and salt and he could only hope that it would be enough. If they were to fight, they would probably be able to fight and beat the four men standing close. However, he certainly didn't want to upset the dragon who had remained behind. They didn't need Winterfell to become a second Harrenhal.

Ser Davos stood at his left and Tormund on his right. While the former sat on a horse, just like him, the tall wildling had preferred to remain afoot. Ghost had joined him at some point and was eying the dragon suspiciously but seemed to consider the situation safe at the moment.

The four strangers kept moving for a few moments before stopping at a dozen feet from them. They remained calm and their hands were blatantly in clear position. All the archers were ready to strike at once;

After a few moments of heavy silence, Davos opened the discussion

"This is Jon Snow" he said "He's king in the North" was added after a short silence.

"Nice to meet you King Jon, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, rider of the dragon Saphira and these are my fellow companions" came the quick answer.

Jon saw that there was no kneeling nor real acknowledgment of his status, except for a small gesture from their heads. It didn't bother him at the moment but he was glad Sansa and the other lords who had decided to remain inside the castle were not present. There was no need to offer them signs of weaknesses. He was however troubled by this unusual greeting. Shadeslayer and Rider were titles he didn't know and he noticed the lack of Targaryen titles.

It seemed their worried and curious faces gave them away as the boy decided to talk once more.

"My friends and I come from very far. We arrived in Westeros ten nights ago and reached the Wall, at Eastwatch by the Sea. We have a letter from Commander Pyke addressed to you" and as he finished speaking, his left hand slowly went to his pocket to retrieve a letter, which showed the seal of the Night's Watch.

He threw the letter at Jon who caught it deftly. Quickly, Jon broke the seal and scanned the letter.

Lord Snow

These four people have quite a story to tell. They arrived with the dragon a week ago but have given no reason to distrust them... Their story is something to listen and too complicated to write down.

Weather is shit and cold. No sighting of wildlings in the last weeks. Seems they didn't need to be told twice to cross the Wall. We need more people to man the Wall, no one has arrived in the past year and we've lost too many in the previous years.

Cotter Pyke, commander of Eastwatch by the Sea

"Well, it seems Pyke vouches for you. For now, we will offer you salt and bread and hear you story."

"Thank you, we appreciate it" replied Eragon.

Their accent was unlike anything Jon had ever heard. And they didn't seem completely human too. They looked perfect, almost too perfect, like a bunch of pampered Southerners. Except for their eyes which were of hardened Northerners.

Jon got off his horse and closed the distance and brought them the salt and bread Davos had carried. Eragon eyed him and accepted it with a smile.

Now that the task was completed, Jon turned back and went back to his horse. However, after three steps, he heard a question that made him stop

"Where could Saphira stay?"

"Saphira?" came Jon's puzzled answer. Was there someone he had forgotten?

"Oh sorry, I forgot, she's my dragon."

Jon stopped dead in tracks. How could he have forgotten about the gigantic lizard sitting a hundred steps behind him? It wasn't as if it couldn't breathe fire and destroy the whole castle in a matter of seconds, right? Ser Davos was eying the dragon suspiciously and even Tormund seemed at a loss for once.

"She won't hurt anyone and is very friendly. She can remain in a courtyard if you've got one inside the castle? Otherwise, she could stay here too…" was added with some reluctance.

That was the first real emotion Jon perceived of the newcomers and he didn't expect sadness towards a dragon. However, he couldn't endanger his people with a dragon while his only insurance was a letter and the words of a stranger.

"I'm sorry but for the time being, I'd prefer to see her outside the walls. My people need time to understand and I want to make sure she's harmless to them. "As Jon finished talking, he saw Davos giving him a small nod. However, he swore the drake made a small whining sound and looked directly to him. He quickly looked in another direction.

Finally, Jon made it back to his horse. He started to make it back to the castle with the four newcomers following him. The soldiers came behind, effectively surrounding them. Within fifteen minutes, they had made it back to the castle, through the gates which had remained opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! It's the first time I've tried to mix different pov and I'd like your returns on this!
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jon made it back to his horse. He started to make it back to the castle with the four newcomers following him. The soldiers came behind, effectively surrounding them. Within fifteen minutes, they had made it back to the castle, through the gates which had remained opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the seventh chaoter of the story! There were many wonderful comments in the previous chapter, thanks a lot, it really motivates meto improve and continue the story! 
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

Eragon and his friends were sitting on a high table in the great hall of Winterfell. They had been brought there by Jon, Davos and Tormund. An enormous white wolf stood close to them. His red eyes, full of intelligence, were locked on him and Saphira, probing them. He was ready to attack them at the first sign of danger. It looked like a Shrrg but the face was slightly different. Moreover, a tame Shrrg was impossible. While he would probably be able to defeat it, it would pain him and require some effort. He'd have to learn more about it.

They had arrived here minutes ago after crossing the town and were waiting for the last people to get in the hall.

They had met many suspicious and fearful faces on their way in. He didn't blame them, barging in with a dragon, unannounced. Hopefully, they would be more acceptant after hearing their story. But he knew words meant little for these people. He saw a lot of Carvahal in them. These people had faced multiple wars, had faced harsh winters and lived with only a few goods. Being a dragon rider and having magic tricks wouldn't matter to them unless he was able to create cereal fields out of nowhere, which he couldn't. If what Pyke had said was true, he was now being perceived as a new source of trouble, which greatly amused Saphira for some reason.

Actions would probably earn him their trust, more so than any words, Elan's birth had proven that before.

But for now, they had to convince the lords present at Winterfell that he wasn't there to cause harm. About forty of them were now assembled in the great hall. A battle had recently been fought and they were still dealing with the aftermath.

The snow had covered and erased most of the marks left by the battle but Saphira had been able to smell the blood. Many had died here it seemed.

They were seated as guests of honour, next to Jon and his sister Sansa and they were now facing an assembly of about a hundred people, mostly composed of seasoned men. All eyes were on him and his friends, until their attention shifted to Jon who had risen from his chair.

"We gathered here today after the appearance of a dragon. These people came with the dragon and claim to have quite a story to tell. They also came with a letter from Commander Pyke, from Eastwatch by the Sea. He claims that we should listen to them. We will listen to their story and from there, take our decision." and with that, he sat back.

Once again, all the eyes turned on him

"Talk Eragon, they won't wait forever" admonished Saphira

"Give me a moment. I'm always the one doing the talking after all" Eragon answered, grumbling

"Go on little one, you'll be fine" came her answer, with some reassurance but also some teasing

"Hello and thank you for having us in this castle and in your hall. As you may have gathered, my name is Eragon" said the young Rider "and these are my friends. "and with every name he spoke, an elf rose, gracefully.

"We've come from a far country called Alagaësia …"

People started to mutter and talk, rising voice, talking about this imaginary country and more nonsense. "Liars" could be hear above the noise.

Suddenly, Jon rose and silence met him. With a cold glare, he looked at the lords

"These people have been offered sanctuary and you call them liars. They came from the Wall. They've been touched by the Wall. Now my lords, remember that people have called me a liar when I talked about the Night King." His gaze seemed turned towards lord Glover who started to shift uncomfortably "But the Long Night is here, as you know my lords"

Facing the whole assembly with his severe gaze, he concluded

"For now, let's hear their story. I won't treat guests as liars without solid proof" and with that, he sat back

A long silence followed, only broken by Saphira's amused voice

"I like this one, he reminds me of Orik. Straight to the point"

Eragon turned towards Jon and after receiving a small nod, returned to his story

"Thank you. I know this sounds unbelievable but I urge you to listen. Our story only gets stranger, and with what I've seen at the Wall, you'll probably want to interrupt me, scream, laugh at me or call me a liar. I can only ask you to wait until the end of our story which will take a few hours. We will answer after all your questions to the best of our capacities"

Eragon was met by many calculating, curious or even surprised looks but he decided to carry on. During their travel to Winterfell, he had had time to improve his speech, find flaws and made their story easier to understand. And he could see them now, hanging on every word and every gesture, their eyes going wider and wider. Some had started to open their mouth to protest or interrupt him at one point of another but a look form Jon stopped them every time.

"And this is how, after two months of sailing, we reached Westeros, at Eastwatch by the Sea."

Finally, after two long hours, Eragon stopped his story. A long silence met him and the seconds tickled one by one. Time seemed to stop until everyone started talking at once: people raising their voice, wide gestures, questions being screamed… Madness, all of it.

Saphira was openly laughing this time and was sharing her thoughts with the elves and Eragon.

"It seems you won't get any rest soon little one"

Eragon only groaned and turned to face Jon. The King met his stare and only raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He too was enjoying this and expected Eragon to clean this mess! No doubt he also had some questions.

After a few more seconds, Eragon decided he had enough. The screams were bothering him and he wanted to sleep, meet Saphira or simply meditate in peace. The Eldunaris remained silent, observing him and their surroundings.

"Brisingr" whispered Eragon

At once, all the fires from the great hall surged to life. The noises dimmed down and the people looked at him with fear in their eyes. Jon's sister, Sansa, let some surprise broke her cold appearance.

"Show-off" muttered Saphira

"I take after you" answered Eragon through their bond before turning to the room "I'm sorry for this little display of power but my friends and I are tired. We promised to answer your questions and we will honour our promise. Please, one by one"

"How did you do that! Are you a red priest too?" whispered Davos

Eragon turned to face him and noticed his worried face. Ser Davos, which had maintained a neutral face during his story was now looking at him with some fear in the eyes.

"I don't know about these priests. I will admit that I'm not the most faithful person but I believe in something above us. What are these red priests?" asked the young Rider.

"The Red Priest believe in what they call the Lord of Light or R'hllor. They are most zealous and believe in the power of fire and blood. Some of us have had … difficult encounters with such people, be it good or bad. I've lost someone dear with them, sacrificed. But someone was also brought back to life"

Eragon was flabbergasted. Human sacrifices were not unheard of in Alagaësia, he had witnessed some of them first-hand in Helgrind. He was disgusted by these methods and didn't believe these sacrifices held any value. However, resurrections were unheard of! Each and every trial had resulted in the death of the caster, without any exception. And yet, it seems that such events were common.

For the first time since they arrived in Westeros, Eragon felt some anxiety. However, he felt the gaze and saw that he had been lost in his thoughts. The others hadn't warned him as they were in the same state. Quickly, Eragon gathered his spirits and answered them

"I'm truly sorry for this clumsy demonstration of magic, which scared some of you. We weren't aware of this religion and its practise. I'm strongly opposed to human sacrifice which I find barbaric. Regarding resurrection, I'm at a loss. This is one of the few rules of our magic. We can't bring back the dead. The energy required for this is simply too important." finished Eragon.

Ser Davos and a few others relaxed and the sailor gave him a short nod and a quick thanks.

"Could you describe this magic of yours" asked one of the only men in the room without a sword with a sulky voice.

Eragon felt the atmosphere of the room shift. He noticed Sansa straightening in her chair and Jon frowning. Somehow, that man was different, Eragon could sense it. His eyes were calculating and his appearance more kept than most women Eragon had met. He was thankful he hadn't spilled everything about his powers. So far, they believed only a dragon could use mental communication and they intended to keep it that way. He would have to learn about that man, quickly.

Carefully, he explained the concept of magic and many questions followed suit. Eragon ended up repeating much which had been said at the wall. One of his friends would sometimes answer. The question kept going and the day was slowly coming to an end.

But one of the lords grew bored of Eragon's polite and well-thought answers. Lord Glover wasn't known for being the cleverest man but he wanted a reaction from these strangers. After Eragon finished answering lord Cerwin's question, he rose up and directly asked

"And what about that dragon of yours? Will that beast start to eat our men and cows? Do we need to keep it with a leash?"

Eragon knew he had to quickly intervene before things get messy. Unfortunately, Saphira beat him on this one. Swiftly, she englobed the people in the room with her mind

"I hope you're not talking about me small two legged. A dragon is not a pet and will certainly not accept a leash!"

Her voice was a mere whisper in their mind but contained all of her anger and indignation.

Eragon decided to speak before the situation got out of control. People were already pale and looking for their swords, at Jon or at the elves with mistrust in their eyes.

"Dragons are proud and intelligent creatures. They don't take well to insults and Saphira perhaps more than the others. She won't be a threat if treated with respect." he said with calm and reassurance before addressing his partner "you should have been calmer. I know he insulted you but they didn't know. This situation won't be the last, you need to control yourself. Please Saphira, help us to ease the tension" implored Eragon

After a moment of silence, Saphira once again spoke to the assembly through their mind

"I am sorry for my previous outburst" the worlds were spoken slowly. Saphira hated it but she knew that Eragon counted of her and for this one time, she would apologise. "But as Eragon mentioned, I'm not a mere pet. I would like to thank you for the warm welcome you've provided Eragon and his friends. Dragons don't interfere with humans and I can take care of myself without troubling you. But any harm inflicted on Eragon will be met by fire and blood"

Saphira stopped talking and retreated from their minds. Everyone had blanched at her last words. It seemed that most had forgotten about the dangerous dragon laying a hundred feet from them.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not. They're completely afraid now" chuckled Eragon

"I know, that was the purpose. And don't worry, I won't eat them, the majority are skin and bones and they wear too much furs, that's bad for my digestion. Let them fear dragons." added Saphira

Lord Glower was currently hiding on his bench. Clearly, he hadn't expected Saphira to hear him and while she had apologised, he knew his words had started this.

This outburst seemed to dampen the mood and the meeting quickly finished. A few more questions had been asked, but Eragon had felt the people were more cautions with their words and would need time to judge him. For now, he would try to remain discrete and learn more about the Night King. Learning about the Targaryens would be quite helpful too,

A servant had shown them their rooms and they had been quick to bring their belongings. Eragon was amazed by the walls of his room. They were hot, almost burning.

"How are you Saphira" asked the young Rider

"Well, the snow is cold and there's no way to hide from it. But I will survive Eragon don't worry, rest now, you have a long day awaiting tomorrow' answered

"Thank you Saphira, you're amazing. Sleep well and don't eat too much of Lord Glover's men, will you" teased Eragon.

Saphira grumbled but he was already asleep, lost in a word of colours and ghostly sensations.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast in the great hall with his friends, Eragon met with Jon, Sansa, Ser Davos and a few other lords in a rich solar. His friends had decided to wander around the castle and discover the nature of the region while Saphira had decided to hunt.

As a result, only Eragon and the Eldunaris, who were still in their dimensional pocket, were listening to their report. The recent battle had taken its toll and unfortunately, many more would die from their wounds in the coming days. Eragon knew he couldn't simply heal everyone, but he would try to save some.

The castle had been taken back a few days ago but they were in a rush to prepare against the coming threats. Two major problems had been identified. The war against the Night King and the stocks of food for the coming months. According to Jon, who had been crowned in the wake of the battle and only a few weeks before their arrival, the fight against the dead would happen rather sooner than later. They probably had a year, if not two, to prepare against this foe. The enemy had won the battle at Hardhome but had to bypass the water and seas. Jon had faced them and lived to tell it. Eragon knew he would have to talk to him, preferably alone, to learn more about it, but he didn't want to expose his abilities. News tend to travel very fast in castles and some secrets had to remain well, secrets.

The latter problem was the result of a complicated past and an uncertain future. And the situation was dire. The stocks of grain were low and Eragon understood that the people here had suffered a lot in the past few years. He was still not completely sure what to make of winters during several years. He had lived his first fifteen years as a farmer and he remembered how important the weather was and how difficult winters could be if the summer before had been complicated.

"How long would it take to bring food from other regions? Is that even possible?"

"Of course, we sent ravens to the rest of the Kingdom. As soon as we were done with the Bolton. But it will take time and the snow doesn't make it easier" snapped Sansa, clearly not happy with his presence.

"I didn't mean to disrespect. We've just arrived and we're still discovering and learning about the region. If the snow is an issue, Saphira may be able to melt some with her fire. It's not optimal but it can be useful"

"Thank you for your offer, we will certainly think of it" answered Jon.

They quickly switched to another topic and by noon, they were mostly done. News were expected to arrive in the coming days and they would probably adapt their plans based on their content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the eighth chapter of the story!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

The rest of the day was spent with Saphira. In the great hall, he found a few slices of bread with some cheese. While not particularly tasty, it would fill his stomach for the afternoon. Saphira had managed to create a small shelter near the woods to be protected from the snow. It was fairly easy to spot with the large spaces of melted snow and the big traces left by Saphira.

He also noticed that people were watching him. Wherever he walked, he could feel their suspicious eyes drilled into his back. A few soldiers were following him to protect him, according to them. Eragon decided not to protest too loudly against Lady Stark's decisions as long as the soldiers weren't too noisy. He simply wanted to spend some time with his dragon and as long as they remained at a safe distance, it didn't bother him.

Their paces started to get slower as they got closer to Saphira, who was looking intensely in their direction. Finally, they deemed the situation safe and stopped

"Hello little one" said Saphira as a greeting

"Hello Saphira! How's my favourite dragon today?" asked Eragon

"I'm your only dragon! And it's cold there. At least at the Wall, I was protected against the wind the trees here don't cover much. But I'll manage don't worry. This is not ideal but dragons are meant to stay outside, not circled by packs of stone." came her answer

"You're right, but it doesn't mean I can't try to help you" argued Eragon

"It's ok Eragon, I'm not a hatchling. You're sweet little one but you would know how to make a nest for dragon just as well as I would know how to make one of your silly wooden nests." chuckled Saphira

Finally, they feel into a relaxing pattern, with Eragon sitting close to her belly and absently stoking her scales. Eldunaris would sometimes comment on the recent events but for the moment, they were left alone. Eragon cherished those quiet times, as it allowed him to simply enjoy the presence of his chosen one peacefully. They had had to grow quickly, too quickly sometimes, but now, they just wanted to make up for the lost time before the next storm could reach them. While Eragon was getting worried about this long night, Saphira only wanted to meet Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons. The rest mattered little for her at this point.

But too soon, it was time to leave his partner and to regain the castle. The night fell quickly in Westeros and he didn't fancy sleeping outside. He could already picture the lords, thinking he was saddling Saphira to destroy Winterfell. And so, he quickly jogged back to the castle, passing in front of the two guards who had followed him and who had troubles keeping up with his slow rhythm.

After a few hours of rest inside the castle, Eragon decided he wanted to explore Winterfell. There was no meeting planned so he wouldn't be pressed by time. The days before, he only had had a few moments to look at the castle, too focused on Jon and his companions to care about the architecture. But now, he was able to truly observe it and see how much he had underestimated its defences. It was an ancient and a powerful stronghold with very thick walls. That Bolton had been a fool to leave the protection offered by the castle.

The whole town was surrounded by strong and thick walls, reinforced several times. They were large enough for Saphira to stand on them and some parts were at least fifty feet high. Several small turrets had also been built along the walls to reinforce and make it completely impenetrable.

The main structure, where lived Jon, Sansa and most of the lords stood in the middle and was part of a complex structure made of several circular turrets. While the banner of the Starks -some kind of wolf- were raised, there were still marks of the previous occupations. Stains of fire and blood still tainted parts of the grey walls and had yet to be erased. In the market, people only bought the strict necessary, not that there was much more on the displays.

The people were also wary of them and Saphira's outburst had added more fuel to the fire. It felt strange for Eragon. For the past years, he had been seen as a saviour. Cries of Shadeslayer, Kingslayer or even Argetlam had followed his steps for the past few years, often filled with wonder and admiration. But now, he was a stranger, someone eyed with suspicion and it bothered him more than what he had expected. It seemed that no guards would follow him as long as he remained in plain sight, inside the walls of the castle.

Finally, after his tour of the castle, he decided to go towards the small wood he had spotted before. The Eldunaris had noted a small disturbance and were curious about it. Maudria and Gaerdin had gone outside the boundaries of the castle the day before but hadn't talked about this place. From what they had told him, the trees and wildlife were roughly the same as the Spine.

Being alone would help him. It had been a long time since he had time for himself or just with Saphira. Travelling on boat hadn't offered a lot of privacy. He now understood Oromis' desire to live apart from Ellesméra.

There was an eerie atmosphere in this place. He was surrounded by trees there but they had all lost their leaves. The whole place was covered in snow. Eragon walked absently between the trees. The sound of his boots against the snow resonated in the white forest. There was no other noise. The trees were completely isolating Eragon from all the activities happening a few feet behind him. He didn't have any goal in mind when he entered this place but now, he felt something unique, ancient. This was what had attracted the attention of the dragons in their scrying.

He just followed his instinct and went deeper into the wood. He could hear the soft sound made by his boots on the snow. He was completely alone and the silence around him was total.

A few moments later, Eragon stood, mouth agape, in front of the most unique and unusual tree he had even seen, and he counted the Menoa Tree with this! But while his eyes saw an impressive tree, his mind was seeing an entirely different thing. He could feel the power behind this tree. The same power he had felt on the Wall. This tree was a source of power, ready to be used.

The tree in front of him stood in contrast to all the others he had seen today. It was as large as the old trees of Du Weldenvaden. Its leaves, red as blood, were still attached to the branches. But the most impressive feature was the carvings done on its white bark. He could see outline's of someone face, in great pain, crying. The eyes were leaking a strange red sap. He wanted to touch it, feel this physical materialisation of pain. He felt moved by what he saw and the talent used there.

Eragon felt a sense of curiosity coming from Valdr. A succession of images went though his mind. He saw the rows of stoned Kings situated in Tronjheim, the loss of loved ones and the growth of a small snake.

But as always with Valdr, Eragon felt more confused than before. But it seems others understood the meaning behind his thoughts.

"This is not a human carving, the face is part of tree itself" whispered Glaedr "Look at the carvings, they're not carved like a human would, it looks more like the singing from elves!"

Intrigued by his mentor's advices, Eragon took a few steps towards the tree. Indeed, on a closer look, Eragon could see that the carving was part of the bark. But it only served to confuse him more. Who had done this?

He stayed a long time like this, close to the tree. He had touched the tree but nothing had come of it.

After a few moments, he heard some noise behind him and turned to face Jon Snow. He had sensed his arrival but had decided to remain here. Jon seemed surprised to find Eragon here.

"My father used to come here whenever he wanted some peace and when he had to take some decisions." Offered Jon as an explanation of his presence here.

Eragon didn't know what to say. He had learnt about Eddard Stark's demise, a few years ago. Instead, he pointed to the great three behind him "What is this tree? I've never seen anything like it"

"You are in the Godswood of Winterfell. This is a Weirwood, where people pray the Old Gods."

"Old? So, there are new gods too?" asked Eragon with a laugh

But Jon smiled before answering by the positive and starting to explain the several religions and their importance in Westeros. He remembered Cotter Pyke's comment about the Drowned God, which now made sense. After his explanation, Eragon decided to take his leave, to let Jon have the privacy he needed. He would try to see Saphira before the night instead.

Eragon had barely left the place when he heard shouts coming from where he had just left. Rushing back to the Weirwood, what he saw made him freeze for a second. Jon Snow was laying in the snow and seemed to have troubles breathing. The one who had done this was long gone and if Eragon wanted to save the man, there was no time to lose. He turned to Jon to find his wound. Jon, managed to chock something that sounded close to "neck". He quickly spotted the red spot on the back of his neck where blood was leaking. A small dart lay next to him

He had been poisoned and if he didn't react quickly, Jon would probably die. He had no way of knowing the exact poison used given that he was in a completely new region without any knowledge on their poison. Trying to heal him without knowing which plant had been used could do more wrong than good to Jon. But Jon had already troubles breathing.

"Eragon, I can see the one who did this, he's escaping" told Saphira

"Try to stop him but don't take any risk, he's skilled If he managed to overtake Jon"

"Don't worry little one, save him and I'll stop the one who did this. The elves are already on their way"

Reassured, Eragon continued to help Jon. He was singing to liberate his lungs. It seems it had some effect and Jon started to breathe more easily, but his state was still critical.

Without losing a second, he grabbed him and ran in the direction of the castle, to find the Maester. Within five minutes, he had reached the great hall. People screamed on his way when they saw who was on his back and Sansa lost all countenance when she saw Jon on his back.

"You did this?" she yelled

"He needs help. I didn't do this! I tried to help him but I don't know what poison was used. Help me save your brother now" answered Eragon dangerously

His tone seemed to frighten her but he had made his point. A Maester quickly found its way to the table where Jon was laying. He was barely conscious and was starting to have already more troubles breathing.

Without losing a second, Eragon told him about Jon's symptoms and showed him the spot on his back which had significantly darkened.

The Maester's face fell "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. The poison used here is very rare and while a cure exists, I don't have it"

Sansa was now crying but Eragon was having none of it. Jon's eyes were shut but his face betrayed the pain and trouble he was facing. The man seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"The cure, what is it?"

"Well, you would need Edelweiss leaves, Cobalt and a fresh rumen from a cow, of which we have none. I'm sorry, I can't do anything. It's a miracle he survived up to now." answered the Maester with some sadness. The cries were getting louder around him but Eragon wasn't listening. If indeed the flora and fauna were roughly the same, the symptoms and the antidote pointed to one specific poison, which was …

"The Shadow's bliss" said Umaroth. "You remember how to treat it Eragon?"

He quickly reviewed the words with the dragon and started his work. Jon was starting to shake and his face was now complete white and his breathing more and more erratic.

They quickly removed Jon's armor and corset. It would ease his breathing and remove some pressure on his chest. As he did this, he noticed the end of a few scars ending close to Jon's heart. His curiosity was piqued but he couldn't forget his first objectif.

Eragon started the slow incantation. His voice seemed to silence everyone in the room. He felt their gaze lingering on his back but he couldn't care less. They couldn't let Jon die now. In the few days he had spent here, Eragon had understood that Jon was probably the most suited to united wildlings and northerners and fight the dead. He imagined little Ismira, Arya, Orik or Murthag fighting against these monsters, years later in Alagaësia because Westeros couldn't fight them. He refused to let this happen.

Outside, people were panicking and screaming. Saphira, with the two elves, had landed in the middle of the courtyard. He hadn't felt any pain or anger from her in the past minutes and deducted she had found the man.

"I'm here little one, we found the man. Save the wolf companion, I'll protect you"

And he continued, slowly, carefully not to make any mistake. Once again, the task ahead of him was delicate. He needed to extract all the poison diluted in his blood without damaging Jon's blood vessels.

He didn't know what his companions had said or done but the silence had now reached the courtyard. The only sound he could hear was his own voice, singing the spell under Umaroth and Glaedr' careful guidance. After nearly ten minutes, he could see some small progress: Jon's breathing had evened and he wasn't as feverish. But if he wanted to save him, he had to extract all the poison, otherwise all his work would have been naught.

Finally, they could see the poison starting to leave Jon's body. Small yellowish droplets were leaking out of his wound. The process was slow but they couldn't rush it. Eragon continued his spell until he was sure all the poison had been purged and that his lungs were back to normal. Finally, ten minutes after the last droplet had been seen, Eragon stopped singing. His mouth was dry from the hour-long effort.

The master stood shocked close to him "I've never seen anything like this"

Stretching his legs, he looked at his surroundings. Everyone was standing and looking at Jon who seemed to have fallen asleep during the process. Tears had dried on some and worry was plastered on many faces.

"He needs some rest. The poised has been drained but he must be tired." announced Eragon

Jon was unconscious at the moment but they needed to move him to a proper bed if they wanted him to rest properly. Two men slowly lifted his body and lifted him on a stretcher which had been brought. Sansa made the move to follow them but before she could take more than a few steps, Eragon caught her by the arm. He noticed the flinch she made at his contact

"If his state worsens, call me, don't hesitate, alright?" urged Eragon. Seeing her node, he offered her a soft smile and noticing his outstretched arm, released her from his grip.

With a thank you, Sansa left to catch up with the men who were bringing Jon to his chamber.

Finally, Eragon sat, letting go of all the tension accumulated in the previous hours. The spell hadn't been that draining but had required precision and dexterity, which he lacked in experience.

"You did well Eragon" said Saphira

"Thank you" was his short reply

Eragon decided he wanted to see the assassin. He grabbed his cloak, which was resting on a bench, and took the direction of the massive doors. As he opened the door, many took a step back from they saw. Saphira stood in the middle of the courtyard and was assisted by Maudria and Gaerdin. The assassin laid at their feet, bound tightly. The crowd had gathered and created a circle around them. They had to be curious, after seeing Eragon run dragging the body of their King half dead followed a dragon bringing a tied man.

He must have been twenty-five at most. He had been placed close to Saphira's front left leg, gagged and bound and under the surveillance of the two elves.

He didn't look afraid or angered. In fact, his eyes didn't betray much of what he was feeling; He simply laid there, still as a statue. Through his mind, Eragon asked the elves about his capture.

"That one is strange Shadeslayer. We were unable to stop him by magic, his mind was heavily protected. We took him by force but he was also quite skilled." said Maudria.

"I believe this is out of our hands now, they will probably want to judge him themselves after what he's done. "answered Eragon. "But keep on eye on him, there's too much going on at the moment and I don't like it" did he add

He received the equivalent of a mental node and made his way towards Ser Davos. "He's the one who poisoned King Jon" said Eragon. Immediately, whispers broke off in the crowd. Facing them, he continued "He has been saved and is currently recovering in his rooms"

This seemed to trigger the first reaction of the assassin, who looked surprised at the news. It seems he hadn't expected Jon to survive. Now that the crowd was busy chatting about the assassination attempt, he whispered to Ser Davos "You should keep him locked until Jon recovers" to which the sailor quickly agreed. "My friends will help to guard him should the need arise"

After barking a few orders, two men quickly took the man away, to a cell guessed Eragon. Swiftly, his two friends started to follow them silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the ninth chapter of the story! Thanks for the comments left in the previous chapter! 
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

The attempted poisoning had chocked many. Jon Snow was still recovering in his rooms and hadn't been seen outside of them since that day. People would bring some food or discuss the content of ravens directly in his bedroom. He was mostly tired and would need time to properly recuperate. However, Eragon had just been called to the cells. It seemed that Jon had left the confines of his room and that the interrogation would start soon.

Upon hearing the news, Eragon left the small street he was currently in and made his way towards the cells. They were wet, cold and not very big. Not many of them were used and he could easily pick up the one with the assassin. A small group of people were gathered in front of it: Jon, Davos, a few soldiers and Maudria. Making his presence known, they all turned to face him. They looked surprised to see him but Eragon was happy to see that no anger was present on their features. Only the prisoner remained emotionless.

The prisoner was certainly thinner and dirtier, after being held in a cell for nearly a week, bound at his hands and feet. They were not taking any chance with someone who had taken such length to kill Jon. Afterall, that poison was very rare and his moves against the elves had been swift and precise.

"He hasn't said a single word" said Davos as introduction.

"Have you been able to see anything from his mind" enquired Eragon to Maudria.

However, it seemed that for some reason, this person had impressive mental protections. Nothing unbreakable, but enough to make it impossible to look through them discretely. Eragon would need to find a way.

But Eragon's presence brought the assassin out of his silence.

"The many-faced god asked for a name. But this one saved one life, even if no one knows how he saved him. The many-faced god will take its due soon. A name for a life, a life for a name." said the man with a voice void of emotions.

"Jon, he's a Faceless man. These are assassins from Bravos that you can hire in exchange of money. The best money can buy" whispered Davos.

"So, I've been targeted on purpose once again. Now, we only have to find out who did this" answered Jon, visibly troubled.

Eragon suddenly remembered the impressive scars he had seen on his chest a few days ago. Had there already been an attempt on his life? But Eragon was more interested to learn more about this assassin. He was troubled because he hadn't been able to hear him until it was nearly too late for Jon. He wanted to see what those Faceless men were and for this, he would need to get into his mind, alone or with one elf preferably. He didn't know how long the others would stay though.

Jon took a few steps and stood in front of the man

"Who hired you? Who asked this contract?" he asked, his voice betraying part of his anger and frustration. Seconds passed but the man remained silent, his eyes fixed on a spot behind Jon.

More people interrogated him or threatened him with a sword or a dagger but he remained silent, his eyes never leaving the spot on the wall.

Jon had no intention of staying here very long which suited Eragon just fine. In a few words, he announced that the man was to be executed tomorrow for his actions against the North and asked them to see if they could get a few answers out of this man, but it was clear that he had no real hope.

The man, who had remained anonymous, didn't seem too fazed by the news. He merely looked at Jon before whispering "Valar Morgulis" and closing his eyes. This was the only reaction they had gotten out of him.

Moments later, Jon and Davos left the cells and went back to the warmth offered by the castle and so Eragon was left with the prisoner and the two guards.

"Would it be possible to privately interrogate that man?" asked Eragon

One of the guards looked hesitantly between the cell and Eragon. However, the other had no such qualms. He grabbed the other guard and brought him a few steps behind, where they wouldn't be able to overhear or see the inside of the cell. As he passed next to Eragon, he made a point to stop: "If anything happens to the prisoner, it is your problem. If anything happens to you, it is your problem. If anything happens to us, it is your problem, got it?"

He nodded and turned back his attention to the prisoner and pushed his mind in his direction. He was surprised by the walls he found there but there was no match for his scrying. The man had sensed his invasion and his face quickly became tense. But there was nothing he could do to stop Eragon from invading his memories.

Within moments, his barriers had fallen and Eragon with the Eldunaris were browsing through his memories. His mind was completely different from the ones he had felt before. Two major entities dominated and structured his mind: life and death. His whole life and the Faceless Man were dedicated to these two concepts. What they discovered made his stomach drop. This organisation was something unique! These men were trained to kill. Trained to become the best assassins in Westeros and Essos. Pushing more, his surprise rose when he saw that Jon but also Sansa had been the targets of the Faceless Man. Two distinct parties had wished their death.

He could see a scroll, written by Cersei Lannister, asking for Sansa's death. Jon's death however, remained mysterious. He couldn't find any clue on who had paid for this.

Eragon didn't stop there though, he needed to discover as much as he could about them. The images and sensations flew in his mind. He saw the countless deaths, the assassin's prayers to the multi faced God, his training to become no one. There was something more than their skills or their knowledge. There was some powerful magic in here. The man in front of him had erased his past and embraced his new identity. He was no one, able to become whoever he wanted by swapping faces. He had never seen anything like that before. People always kept a small part of their previous self usually but here; he had erased all about his previous life.

His training in Braavos, his first kill, his first gift to the temple, his first transformation. His life truly started with the death of his previous personality, of which Eragon couldn't find any mark. Since all the assassins swapped faces, he was also unable to know how many person counted the organisation.

He saw the careful planning of the attack, the selection of the poison and the travel from Braavos to Winterfell. Nothing had been left to chance and only Eragon's unexpected presence had probably saved both Jon and Sansa's lives.

Absently, he left the assassin's mind who stared blankly at him, his eyes unfocused and his mouth slightly agape. Without another look, Eragon turned back on his feet and passed through the guards, mindlessly nodding to them.

Troubled and slightly afraid, he left the cold and damp cell and went back to his room to think about everything he had seen. Every day brought its share of surprises.

The rest of the day and the following night was spent meditating and thinking about what he had witnessed. Jeod's voice taunted him in the distance "She was his Black Hand". Saphira tried to comfort him

When Eragon left its room the next day without having gotten any sleep, it was because a new meeting had been issued by Jon Snow. Eragon had been invited but didn't know the content of it and it seemed he wasn't the only one in that case. Jon hadn't shared anything when they had faced the Faceless Man the day before. Well, he would have to go, to see what was happening. Gaerdin would also be here while Maudria would remain guarding the man in the cells. Since their discovery of his unique powers and his skills, they didn't trust the usual guards. But that wouldn't stop them from sharing what they heard with him.

When they arrived, the room was already quite full with boisterous chatter. This time, they weren't sitting on the head table. Only Sansa and Jon sat there; Eragon was sitting next to Tormund and Gaerdin on one of the multiple benches present in the hall. The wildling welcomed him with a slap on his back and a booming laugh.

"Look who joins us. Eragon the Dragon Rider and saviour of Jon Snow. But you didn't tell us how many women have seen your pretty sword in your story. What about this Arya or Nasuada?"

He felt blood rush to this face and spluttered a few words.

"Don't tell me your sword has never left its sheath!"

When Eragon failed to answer, Tormund only seemed to find the situation funnier and laughed at the expense of his neighbour.

"Worse than Jon Snow, and that is something! Bet he didn't expect to fall in love when he joined us. Ygritte was something though. Kissed by fire that one."

This only served to spike Eragon's curiosity. Why had Jon decided to join the Wildlings? And who was Ygritte? But before he could voice his questions, Jon raised from its chair. He wore his usual corset and nothing about his demeanour indicated he had almost died less than a week ago. The chatter died almost immediately.

"My lords, thank you for coming here today. The past few days have been eventful and several decisions have been taken. As you've already heard, an attempt on my life has been made a few days ago. Only Eragon's quick actions managed to save me and for this, the North and I have a debt to him. We found out that this man was a Faceless Man, hired to kill me. As such, he will be executed tomorrow morning for his acts against the North."

People started to whisper and many were trying to take a glance at Eragon. He remained frozen on his bench, his face betraying nothing of his emotions.

"The North remembers my lords, and we will not bow to Cersei Lannister or anyone who wishes to see me dead. We fought and bled to take back the North from the Bolton and the Lannister. And we will continue to fight to keep it." boomed Jon, receiving shouts and cheers from the lord. After a moment, he continued his speech, showing two small scrolls in his left hand.

"I also received a message from Samwell Tarly. He was my brother at the Night's Watch, a man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass" said Jon. This time, the noise was more important, more hostile. Dragonstone was Daenerys's stronghold and probably Eragon's next stop.

"Which brings us to the next message I've received, from Dragonstone. It was signed by Tyrion Lannister. He's now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen" added Jon over the noise. Eragon had a good idea of what was behind this message. If half the things he had heard about Daenerys were true, she was probably asking Jon to pledge allegiance. Jon Snow's next words proved him true. Tyrion Lannister also mentioned three dragons in his message which only increased Saphira's excitement.

"Eragon, we need to see these dragons and met Daenerys Targaryen. With or without Jon Snow and these hard-stuck northerners "said Saphira in a tone that wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"I know Saphira, but we need to prepare this carefully. We can't simply barge in." answered Eragon

"Of course, we can, I'm a dragon, you have the Eldunaris and you know enough magic to blow up their castle in ten different manners. Now, you take the saddle, the elves who want to leave and we go."

"… invited me to Dragonstone, to meet with Daenerys. And I'm going to accept" finished Jon.

Pandemonium broke in the great hall and Eragon winced at the sudden increase of noise. Everyone was voicing his opinions and steadily raising his voice to be heard above the others. Even Sansa Stark who usually managed to keep a calm face couldn't refrain her surprise at her half-brother's statement.

Eragon understood that barely any of these lords knew anything about politics. They were like King Orrin: impulsive and dominated by their wish to prove their superiority. They had chosen their King but expected to overrule him on one of his first decisions. Only a few of them remained calm. A young girl, who must barely be twelve-year-old who was looking with some anger at the lords while another was looking with mirth in his eyes at the evolution of the scene. Eragon remembered this man to be the one who had asked about his magic. He was standing in the back of the room, eyeing the scene taking place. They would need to learn about this one quickly.

But Jon was continuing, overlooking all the comments

"We know that dragonglass can destroy the White Walkers and their army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons. But more importantly we need allies. The Night King's army grows larger by the day. We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers. Daenerys has her own army and she has dragon fire. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Ser Davos and I will ride for"

He felt Saphira's joy at this last statement "Tomorrow, with or without them" she exclaimed firmly but with mirth in her voice

But her pleasure was short lived. Someone in the back of the room had decided to make his disapproval more apparent and was using the short silence to shout at Jon "And what about the newcomer? He also has a dragon and this magic. He saved a continent; he could also save us here."

All the eyes of the room turned on Eragon. He took a few breaths before facing the lords

"I appreciate the trust you put in Saphira and I. We believe Jon Snow. And we will fight, because we believe this is the right thing, the right choice. But refusing to seek help is madness. We've faced this situation, and the real question is 'Who is the true enemy?'. Jon Snow has answered this question. You can't decide who your father is and I've learnt she fought to free many in Essos. Our goal here is to understand and learn about dragons, and Daenerys Targaryen is surely our best lead in Westeros. I won't fight before asking her to join this fight and before learning about her dragons." said Eragon firmly.

Silence came back into his room as everyone pondered his words.

After this eventful meeting, the execution of the assassin had almost looked dull. The man had been brought, without resistance, to the courtyard, where a small log had been placed. Its death had been swift. Jon had said a few words before beheading the man, who had remained unfazed until the end. His last words had been Valar Morgulis, once more. There had been no cheering or no real acknowledgement of his death. The crowd had come, had assisted at the execution and had resumed its activities after while Jon had gone to the Godswood, followed this time by a number of guards.

Eragon decided to prepare for the coming trip to Dragonstone in the meantime, not sure if he would go with or without Jon.

But he got his answer fairly quickly, when the young King came back from his prayers. Jon asked him if he wanted to come with him and a small delegation designed to meet Daenerys Targaryen. Eragon had been elated to agree.

There was just one issue with this trip. The Northerners had decided to make a small delegation and to ride by horse until some place where they would take a boat, bringing them to Dragonstone. Eragon had understood but that would still take them weeks to reach the Castle situated on the East coast. Saphira certainly didn't want to wait that long and Eragon agreed with her. There was no point for them to lose time while they could reach Daenerys in mere days.

After some negotiations with Saphira -which mostly involved finding some ale for her- they had decided to offer Jon and Davos the possibility to fly with them. Maudria would also come while Gaerdin would remain in Winterfell to welcome the remaining elves who had yet to arrive. All of this had needed some careful planning and many negotiations between Eldunaris, elves, Eragon and Saphira.

When Eragon had proposed it to Jon, his face had been priceless. A mix of worry, excitement, fear and thinking. After a brief conversation with Davos, he had accepted Eragon's offer to travel on Saphira's back.

"I feel like a horse, carrying people from one point to another" grumbled Saphira but her emotions betrayed the excitement she was currently feeling at the prospect of meeting three new dragons!

Some lords had also grumbled but for a completely different reason. They wanted him to stay since they didn't completely trust him. Jon's rescue had helped to mend the bridge but they needed more time to completely earn the trust of these people, something they dearly missed at the moment and wasn't their first priority. However, Eragon was more than happy to point out that he could also leave on his own with Saphira and reach Daenerys weeks before Jon. This was usually enough to shut them up.

The remaining elves hadn't arrived yet but overly Eragon wasn't worried. They had all fought against Galbatorix and some had crossed Alagaësia without being caught to protect him. From what he had seen of the North during their travel from the Wall to Winterfell on Saphira's back, there shouldn't be any issue for them. He had left a letter for them, to explain the situation. The people at Winterfell had also been warned of Blödhgarm's unusual appearance.

Finally, it was time to leave. Saphira had been saddled and was waiting for them in the courtyard where everyone was gathered after a tense breakfast in the great hall. Sansa still wasn't happy with Jon's decision to leave the castle. A few moments later, they left the hall to reach the place where Saphira stood. All Winterfell had gathered to see their departure. Eragon knew Saphira enjoyed being at the centre of the attention.

Jon was currently talking to his sister and offering some last instructions.

Eragon stood close to the two elves, absently stroking Saphira while he observed all the pompous lords present for the occasion.

Jon was done since he was now facing Eragon with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he annoyed, excited or even bored? He couldn't tell.

With rapt attention, the whole crowd observed their final moments. Saphira had lowered to give them an easy access. Jon and Davos had climbed where they could, guided by Eragon, to reach Saphira's back where the saddle stood. The spines were as helpful as they were dangerous. Both clang on one of them but Davos had slipped when he had tried to stretch his leg on the other side. The look on his face had been priceless and Eragon had needed all his control not to burst into laughter. Some hadn't had his control. He was pretty sure Tormund was the one who had shouted

"Careful not to lose your balls like your fingers, you only have two of them, not ten!"

Davos had flushed but both men remained silent and concentrated on their position. Maudria and Eragon then swiftly climbed Saphira and made sure all the straps were in place and wouldn't hurt their travelling companions. Saphira was getting impatient and wanted to take off and reach this Dragon Queen.

"Are the two ready to depart?" asked Saphira.

Eragon, who stood the closest to Saphira's neck, turned his head and looked at Jon and Davos. Their faces were white but their faces were concentrated and their hands firmly locked on a spine.

"Yes they are, we can go" answered Eragon

With two powerful beating of wings and a mighty roar, Saphira was in the air. They could hear the cries coming from below. She quickly took off and within a few seconds, they high in the sky and the faces of the people in the courtyard were now mere points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the tenth chapter of the story! Thanks for the comments left in the previous chapter!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

The situation was surreal. He was currently flying on a dragon in the direction of Dragonstone with Davos, Eragon and Maudria. He had hesitated before agreeing to this. They didn't know Eragon that well and had never travelled on a dragon's back. However, from the few days Jon had spent with him, he had learnt to appreciate and respect the young man. Without his quick intervention, he would surely be dead. Jon refused to take part in the rumours telling that Eragon had been the one to poison him before healing him. Jon knew Eragon had already left the Weirwood by the time he had been attacked. And the Faceless Man had given more than enough reasons. Whoever had ordered this would have to answer for this crime. One more on his list.

Finally, the prospect to ride a dragon and the possibility to win a few weeks of horse travel got the better of him. Against the dead, time was the essence. He had accepted Eragon's offer and now found himself dozens of feet high, seated on a massive dragon and was held by a few strips of leather.

The landscapes were changing quickly. Saphira's wings had a very regular pace, allowing them to move fairly quickly. They certainly had no issues with the snow, which covered the vast majority of the ground. He was able to spot castles only for a few seconds every time which looked like tiny houses from above. There was also this thin line trailing in the snow like a long snake, Jon realised, was the road.

He had no clue how the dragon was directing itself in the white openness but he trusted Eragon. After a few hours, they had travelled further South than he had ever been before. But Davos continued to point at castles or landscapes and to name them. He had a lifetime of travels to share. Eragon and Maudria were also quite at ease on Saphira's back, turning and talking to them.

Eragon was asking a lot of questions and while Jon was trying to answer them to the best of his knowledge, the sudden changes of direction due to the wind was sometimes making it difficult. Thankfully, his stomach remained under control.

When the sun started to set, they looked for a place to rest. They managed to find a quiet place in the old castle of Moat Cailin. They had built a small bonfire and cooked a small stew with vegetables and meat they had brought in Saphira's saddles in one of the abandoned towers.

He noticed that Eragon and his friend didn't eat any meat. He didn't press it but found it quite unusual. Finally, after their small meal, they went to sleep in one of the most protected area. He tried to get as much sleep as he could. He still felt some tiredness from his new wound and the recent attack. While he was physically fine, he still got tired very quickly. And that was without counting his mental tiredness.

The next few days were spent in a similar fashion. They would wake up, have a quick breakfast and fly until the nightfall. Usually, they would have a break every few hours during the day, to stretch or relieve themselves.

They tried to remain high in the sky, to not be seen by farmers or travellers. The snow slowly became less apparent and would reveal muddied or broken fields

More often than not, they were above the clouds. Whenever they would get that high, Jon would simply stare and remain silent. The cold mattered little to him. Jon would forever remember the first time he saw this mesmerising sea of clouds, lazily moving. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. During these moments, he had felt at peace. Truly alone, disconnected from all his worries and troubles. Above the cloud, there was nothings. No blood, stones or steel to threaten him.

However, a small surprise came from Eragon during their travel. At some point, he turned from his position and asked them if some had a few riddles to tell. Jon didn't have many to share but Davos had plenty. The four of them were exchanging and trying to solve the riddles coming from the other region. Unfortunately for their small team, they weren't able to match their opponents' witness. Eragon and Maudria found more riddles than Davos and him.

When he briefly congratulated the two Alagaësian, Eragon merely laughed.

"I would like to take half the credit but then Saphira would be cross with me. She's the one who solved most of the riddles, she enjoys those while I'm pants at them. I guess you played more against Saphira and Maudria than me and Maudria" laughed Eragon

Jon stared blankly, not sure on how to react at the idea to play riddles with a dragon as an entertainment but he could sense a slow grumbling coming from under him

"She's merely laughing" answered Eragon at their puzzled looks.

After Moat Cailin, they slept in small clearings they managed to spot in their air. Close to a dragon, the cold wasn't such a bother and they ended up sleeping out in the open with a small blanket. He also noticed that Eragon was always the last one to sleep,

Finally, the trip continued rather peacefully and nearly a week after having left Winterfell, they spotted Bayswater. Since it was still early in the morning, they decided to cross the sea. Davos had discussed a few moments with Eragon to give him more insight on it. Finally, after a few hours above the sea they reached Dragonstone and its characteristic massive cliffs.

Before he could truly have a look at the new landscape, he saw Eragon tensing and seconds later, Saphira roared before diving to the ground at an alarming pace. They reached the ground in a loud thud. In a few seconds, Eragon and Maudria had untied Davos' and his straps, caught them and jumped from the dragon's back. Caught completely by surprise, he was powerless to do anything but to follow the move. As soon as they were off, Saphira spread her wings and took off with another powerful roar that made him wince.

Daenerys sat in the middle of a meeting with her close advisors to prepare her invasion of Westeros. She wanted to repeat Aegon's feat but things weren't going as well as she had hoped. She knew she was a foreigner, with an army of foreigners, but she was the rightful queen. She was the last Targaryen and she would take the Iron throne, which belonged to her family.

Cersei Lannister was spreading lies all across the kingdom to inspire mistrust and fear. The Mad King's daughter, that was her name here. They never called her Breaker of chains or Mother of Dragons and yet, they meant so much more! She had done this! She couldn't change who her father was but it seemed that no matter what, people would always fear her because of actions done before her birth.

So far, only a few families had rallied her cause. But it wasn't enough and she couldn't wait to see the others bend the knee.

Tyrion was detailing another plan to circle King's Landing and take the throne. She wanted to avoid any blood shell and take the city swiftly. They could try to siege the city by earth and sea, with the help of Yara Greyjoy, who had now left a few days ago, but it would be costly and would likely result in the death of thousands of innocents, something she refused to accept. Her hand had sent words to potential allies in the North but so far, no answer had been seen and it started to get to her nerves.

So far, her conquest stopped at Dragonstone. She had explored the castle, to find the place her ancestors had built, the place where she was born but what she had found had disappointed her. Baratheon sigils were everywhere and the once proud House Targaryen was completely absent except for some mighty carving. They were quick to change that but it left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

A servant had shown her the room where she was born during her first week here. She had felt a small excitation mixed with some sadness. This was also the place where her mother had died as she gave birth to her.

She would show them. Soon, with the help of her dragons and her army, the Seven Kingdoms will bend the knee and crown her. So far, three kingdoms had rallied: Dorne, the Reach and the Iron Islands while the Stormlands were almost hers.

Drogon was following her orders now and she could rely on him. So far, Rhaegal and Viserion tended to follow their brother's actions, which suited her fine. She knew of the prophecy of the three heads for the three dragons but she was completely alone at the moment, and would remain so after what the witch had done.

Without warning, they all heard a loud roar. Drogon realised Daenerys with some fear! He never roared without a good reason. Moments later, a soldier surged into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"A dragon! A blue dragon at Dragonstone!" he screamed

Daenerys blood started to boil. A dragon, here! She needed to make sure her children were safe. Ignoring Tyrion's shouts, she ran to get outside and see her dragons. She was vaguely aware of the Unsullied following her or Tyrion's quick pace to catch her.

Two minutes later, she was outside and saw something she had never expected. A blue dragon, almost as big as Drogon, fighting him. She had never expected this! Why had no one informed her of this! She couldn't afford to lose a dragon now! And she couldn't bear to lose a child now. She saw four men, standing opposite to them and also watching the fight happening. The saddles at their feet could only mean they had travelled with the dragon.

Furious, she walked in their directions surrounded by a few dozen Unsullied. She saw that their weapons weren't drawn and thus continued to step in their direction, making sure to avoid the dragons' fight. She was soon in their vicinity and quickly ordered them to stop the fight. She saw the guy in the middle raise an eyebrow and calmly answering her but she couldn't remember for her own sake the content of the discussion before Drogon's cry shifted her attention.

They had barely reached the island when Saphira smelt the dragons. Her mind shut down for a few seconds before she opened again.

"I have to prove myself Eragon, I'm going to land, take Davos and Jon with you" said Saphira rather forcefully;

He tried to protest be he was quickly shut down by his dragon.

"Let me Eragon, this is a dragon matter" said Saphira

"But …"

"She's right Eragon, you need to let this happen. If you were to stop this, Saphira could never be respected and would bring shame on her name. Surely you more than anyone else knows how much she would hate this" cut Glaedr with his calm voice and Eragon felt the truth behind the words spoken in Ancient Language.

Moments later, Saphira had landed on the outskirts of a wide plane. He quickly freed Jon from the leather strips before jumping from Saphira's back. They stood and watched as his partner took off to face what was awaiting her. He had faith in her abilities but it was the first time he would let her face some danger on her own since Dras-Leona. "For now, just stay here and make sure no one gets hurts. I suspect you will also have to offer some explanations to the dragon-girl running towards you" said Glaedr with some concern.

Indeed, Eragon could see someone running towards them, surrounded by a small garrison of guards, equipped with tall shields and long spears. The group carefully avoided the path of the dragons but with such a short distance to cover, they were on them mere seconds later. Her attention was shifting between them and the black dragon who was circling in the air, matching Saphira's pattern.

Saphira was completely focused on the dragon, intending to prove her worth

The dragons had started to spit fire and to launch at each other. So far, none had got hurt but it was dangerous to stay in the vicinity.

"Don't worry, Saphira won't kill him" tried to say Eragon seeing their worried faces

"How do you know that! And what do you mean, is this normal for you to barge and discuss while dragons fight?" asked the young woman angrily

"Your dragons form a pack and it seems the black one had assumed somewhat the leadership, am I right?"

Daenerys could only nod, her eyes fixed on the battle the dragons were giving.

"Well, our presence, and mostly Saphira's presence forces him to react. Both want and need to prove their domination."

"So, they act like wolves when a new alpha gets in town"

"Indeed"

"And how do you know no one will get killed?" asked Daenerys with some worry in her voice.

At least she cared about her dragon, that was good.

"If your dragon gets the advantage, she will submit before getting herself killed. And if she were the one to lead, I know she will never kill him but wait until he submits"

"And how do you know all of this? I never read and heard anything like this?"

"I promise I'll answer all your questions after, when the fight is over" said Eragon "Until then, I need to make sure no harms gets out of this"

"I'm Daenerys Targaryen, rightful Heir of the Seven Kingdoms, I demand you to answer my questions" started Daenerys, her purple eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry but at the moment, my dragon is kinda fighting so I'd like to make sure she won't get hurt" snapped Eragon. He had faced more intimidating leaders and wasn't going to start to obey this young woman.

Jon, Davos and Maudria stood silently behind him, observing the confrontations offered by both the dragons and Eragon and Daenerys.

"Get your dragon out of here then. This is my house. Ask your dragon to leave"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I can't" stated Eragon. She was slowly getting to his nerves

"Your grace. I know our meeting doesn't start under the best circumstances but this a dragon matter and in the short time that I've been in the vicinity of a dragon, I'd say that you don't really control a dragon. We came at the invitation of your hand and won't draw our weapons until attacked first" said Jon, talking for the first time

Daenerys huffed but a cry from her dragon caught her attention long enough to stop this conversation. And silence returned between them as the dragons continued their deadly dance. Eragon was watching the scene with rapt attention, making sure no dragon would suffer mortal wounds and keeping an eye on Saphira's thoughts.

Claws met bites and fire. The strength and power released by these two mythical creatures was simply unbelievable.

The scene taking place before their eyes was surreal. Eragon could see that Saphira was slowly winning ground over the blackdragon. While he was bigger and stronger, Saphira compensated by her speed and agility. He had suffered some wounds on his chest and was starting to tire. On the other hand, Saphira remained mostly uninjured. She had been trained and had fought her entire life while this dragon was still young and completely unexperienced.

"While her dragon is strong, he has never fought and his movements are slow and lack accuracy. You've seen it Eragon, Saphira should win this if she doesn't make any big mistake" said Glaedr to Eragon who mentally nodded.

"Stop it now or I'll have you executed" whispered Daenerys in a dangerous but worried voice. She was getting to the same conclusion as him.

Behind her, the guards reinforced their grip on their spears and shields but Eragon remained unfazed and completely focused on Saphira. He wouldn't be distracted by her when his bonded was in such a predicament. The end was close, she could feel it and so could he. And so, he decided to ignore what the young woman close to him had just said. He felt Jon making an involuntary gesture to his sword but a small gesture from his hand made him stop.

Suddenly, Saphira darted on the black and red dragon who couldn't avoid her on time. She clung on his back, with her powerful legs, taking care not to damage his wings but with enough strength to push him to land. Quickly, they pushed to the ground with Saphira still holding the black dragon tight. He struggled but wasn't able to break free of her grip. His attacks were weakening, it was clear for all to see. Saphira had the upper position and wasn't keen to lose it.

Finally, after one last struggle, the mighty and black dragon stopped his movement and remained still, breathing heavily.

"Drogon" yelled who he fought was Daenerys

So, that was the name of the dragon? Not very original thought Eragon.

But Drogon heard her scream and turned his head. Endless rows of teeth met worried purple eyes. After a few seconds, he turned his face towards Eragon and slowly bowed his head, admitting his defeat to the blue dragon and the newcomers.

Saphira released him from her grip and flew a few meters away. She stretched her wings before giving a powerful roar, making everyone wince in pain from the noise. She had won and she wanted everyone to know it. Eragon felt her pride, her strength and her love for him. She was giving a warning to all those willing to harm her and her mate.

Finally, Daenerys came back to her senses and stated

"I want some explanation, now" with a tone that wouldn't accept no for an answer.

However, before anyone could answer, two loud screeches erupted in the sky. Daenerys's dragons had felt a new leader, had felt the consequences of the events which had happened mere moments ago. Two dragons were roaming the sky and slowly descending to meet the new dragon who had dared to fight their brother.

Eragon was breath taken. Four dragons, he was seeing four dragons at the same moments! Tears were flowing on his face and his emotions were shared by many Eldunaris. Saphira's emotions were coming in waves. Dragons were surrounding her, coming to her. The last marks of loneliness in her mind, which had started to fade since Vroengard and Firnen, were now completely gone.

She couldn't restrain herself and let another powerful roar, expressing her joy, quickly answered by all three dragons.

"A thunder of dragons" whispered Eragon in awe, remembering Angela's word

"They're beautiful aren't they" said Daenerys. It seems the presence of her dragons had brought her back some confidence. Spears were still pointed in their directions but the dragons understood that the newcomers didn't mean any harm.

And truly, for Eragon, seeing four dragons was a blessing. The last time he had seen more than two dragons, they had ended up killing one. It seemed this outcome had been avoided for now.

Jon chucked before saying

"Wasn't the word I was thinking of but aye, they are. Gorgeous creatures! Tyrion, Your Grace" he finished with a little bow of his head, properly acknowledging their presence.

"They're not just creatures to me. No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else, they're my children." She said with pride. "Jon Snow, right? Tyrion told me about you" she finished

What an unusual way to describe dragons. It seems she really played the whole 'mother of dragon' thing. He also tried to imagine Saphira's reaction if he were to call her "my child".

"Don't get cocky father" answered Saphira with some mirth in her voice.

Lost in his and Saphira's thoughts, Eragon hadn't seen that the conversation had stopped and Saphira's last comment made him chuckle. This, of course, turned the attention of everyone on him.

"Something funny to share perhaps. You didn't present yourself nor the rest of your companions except for Jon Snow" said Daenerys petulantly.

This made Eragon stop but his good spirit remained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound rude. My name is Eragon, leader of the Cast of the Riders. And Saphira was just telling me …"

"Don't play smart with me, there's no Cast of Riders and your dragon, as smart as it is, can't talk, everyone knows it"

At her words, Eragon blanched while Saphira and all the Eldunaris went blank from the surprise.

"It seems your grace, that we have a lot to discuss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! I've tried to include several Pov in this chapter. I'd like to hear what you think of this!
> 
> As always, suggestions and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the eleventhchapter of the story! Thanks for all the reviews left in the previous chapter!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

Jon and Davos had remained mostly silent during the whole fight, their eyes never leaving the two dragons. For the first time in hundreds of years, dragons had fought, head to head, not to kill, but to prove their worth.

The four dragons had remained for a few moments, judging each other before taking off. Eragon had taken a moment to look at them. Drogon, the biggest of the three, was a fierce black dragon. However, his scales had a red touch, mostly on his chest and wasn't black night like Shruikan had been. Drogon being from the Wyvern family also helped to separate him from Galbatorix's dragon.

Daenerys' two other dragons where smaller but also seemed to be in shape. Saphira would probably have a few occasions to learn about the three dragons in the coming hours or days.

Saphira wanted to find an isolated spot to tend her wounds but also wanted to remain close to Eragon to protect him if the need arose.

She quickly found a small spot close to the castle, surrounded by high cliffs. She wouldn't be bothered there and would be able to reach them quickly.

In the meantime, Jon had explained the reasons of their presence here. After an animated discussion between Tyrion Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen, they had been stripped of their weapons and had been offered bread and salt, officially sealing their rights of guests.

They were now seated in a dark room carved in the stone. The main feature of this room was the massive stone table located in the middle of the room. As Eragon got closer and took his chair, he finally understood that it wasn't a simple table but a map of Westeros! While he had seen a few maps in Winterfell or Eastwatch, he had never seen such a level of precision. Every castle was sculpted into the stone with the name of the place. The rest of the room was quite simple, with only a few wooden chairs and an opening to the sea.

Seeing Eragon's curiosity towards the table, Daenerys broke the silence "My ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror built this table to prepare his invasion of Westeros."

Her voice broke him out of his reverie. He silently nodded and had the opportunity to have a proper look at Daenerys Targaryen without the pressure of dragons fighting mere feet away. She was a stunning woman. Her pale silver-gold hair fell in soft curl on her shoulders. She wasn't very tall but she had an aura which demanded respect.

Her clothes were a great mix between practicality and elegance. It was the type of clothes that Arya could have worn. It fitted her thin frame and showed power.

Her eyes, purple, made Eragon uncomfortable. They reminded him of Elva, the little girl he had failed so long ago which was turning into a woman quicker than anyone could have predicted.

With these few words, the attention of everyone was brought back to the meeting. Maudria, Davos and Jon had followed him and were close behind. Daenerys had also brought her own advisors: Tyrion Lannister, wearing a small bronze pin on his chest and three more which remained anonymous : a young woman, close to Daenerys' age with short curly hair and dark skin who stood silently next to her queen, a bald man wearing an ample yellow tunic and a short elderly woman finished this set.

Once again, they had had to surrender their weapons before entering the castle to two emotionless soldiers who had followed them inside the castle and stood just outside the room. While he still had his magic, he was more worried for his travelling companions who were quite defenceless. In case of need, Eragon would simply jump from the room in the direction of the sea where Saphira could reach him and quickly escape the castle. That situation was to be avoided since he didn't want to depart from his sword Brisingr and the two men currently sitting at his sides.

"When my hand talked to me about Jon Snow, he told me we could find an agreement very quickly. He told me Stark were honourable people and that some even had a direwolf as pet. But tell me if I'm wrong. The Stark's sigil is a direwolf, not a dragon. And the massive creature that fought my dragon is certainly not a direwolf" said Daenerys, shooting a dark look to the imp.

"Your Grace, Tyrion Lannister didn't lie to you. One moon ago, I had never met nor seen a dragon, let alone touched one. But Eragon arrived and he came here today at my invitation" answered Jon.

"So, the North is rebelling and will try to steal my birthright?" said Daenerys with an hollow laugh

"No my Lady, that had never been the case. The North will face a war yes, but not a war against southerners. The dead are rising in the North, the Long Night is coming"

"Then who are you" asked Daenerys to Eragon, deciding to ignore Jon's comments on the war in the North while her counsellors raised a few eyebrows.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira's rider and leader of the new-born Riders Cast"

"Well then Eragon Shadeslayer, why are you here? I've never read nor heard anything about Riders." said Daenerys, rising a single eyebrow.

But before any could answer, Tyrion eyed Jon "The Long Night and Riders Cast? The Wall certainly did a number on you Jon Snow. I thought that taking the black meant no land nor titles, just like Starks are known for their honour.".

Seeing the discomfort and the anger on Jon's face, Eragon decided to speak

"We're not here to lie and to question each other's claims, I believe. I would be more than willing to share some aspects of my story, just like King Jon here. You will probably have questions, which we will try to answer to the best of our capacities."

Tyrion remained silent and simply nodded but Daenerys was still eying them with suspicion. The last members who remained unknown, stayed silent, simply observing the situation unfolding in front of them.

Eragon turned his head towards Jon to tell him to start. He perceived a smirk on his lips as they knew the length of his story and the surprises it would inevitably create.

Jon's story wasn't very long. He didn't have a lengthy introduction to make. Eragon was already dreading to repeat for the third time parts of his story. While Jon explained the threat of the North, Eragon took the opportunity to talk with Saphira. Since her fight against Drogon, he had made sure she wasn't in any danger but he didn't have the opportunity to talk more with her with his attention being completely turned on Daenerys Targaryen and Dragonstone. He knew that she wasn't endangered or in great pain but he still felt better.

"Thank you little one, I'm good, don't worry" said Saphira

"That was so reckless Saphira, you could have been hurt!" exclaimed Eragon through their link "You went there without even knowing Drogon was a vaengr skulblaka". This wasn't a well-known fact in Westeros but not all the dragons were of the same species. The colour of their scales was the most obvious difference between dragons but it didn't stop here. Eragon had learnt under Oromis' tutelage that dragons were mostly separated in two categories.

Until Drogon, all the dragons he had met had been vaupna skulblaka, literally arm dragon in Ancient Language, because of their pair of forelegs, absent on Daenerys' dragons for instance. Galbatorix's first dragon, Jarnunvösk, had been a young dragon with no forelegs -also called vaengr skulblaka - while Shruikan had been a vaupna skulblaka. Thus, Galbatorix had been the only Rider to have a bond with the two species of dragons, even if bond was an insult to what Shruikan had suffered.

From what Eragon had learnt, vaengr skulblaka had the advantage of being lighter and faster while dragons like Saphira were stronger and more agile. Their scales and general morphology were also slightly different. This wasn't a well-known fact even amongst elves since most people scarcely had the time to properly observe a dragon let alone two.

"Of course not, he fought like hatchling out of the egg. He probably never faced something bigger than a horse before!"

"But you didn't know that at the beginning"

"No, but I had to. Glaedr told you, I know he did" retorqued the blue dragon

"Of course, but I was worried "

"Don't you have faith in me Eragon"

"Of course I do! it's just that I don't like seeing you fight like this. After Thorn and Shruikan, I never expected to see you fight another dragon"

"Well, now, you know how I feel when I see you getting into all sorts of troubles. But you should know this may happen more often than not with dragons coming back." said Saphira "And if you want to know, this fight, as you call it, was as dangerous as the several skirmishes I've had with Firnen. He really had no clue on how to properly fight" she added calmly.

And she was back to licking the small wounds she had collected. She had refused Eragon's help, claiming that she wanted to let them heal naturally. Sensing that his help wasn't needed and with his worries eased up, Eragon turned back his attention to Jon. The latter was done explaining the threat of the Night King and was briefly explaining Eragon's arrival a week ago. It seemed no one had seen Eragon's lack of attention, focused on Jon's story.

"This is quite a story you tell me, but why should we help you to face this threat? If memory serves me well, Torrhen Stark pledged himself to perpetuity to Aegon Targaryen. And yet, here you stand, King in the North"

Eragon was following the discussion closely, curious to learn more about Daenerys Targaryen and her policy. So far, it seemed that she had just landed in Westeros and had other plans than going in a place who just declared its independence to face a mysterious threat.

"Your Grace, the lords in the North put their trust in me. I can't let them down. While we squabble, the army of the dead gets stronger. If we continue, you will rule a land of ice and desolation."

"It takes no time to bend the knee Jon, you know this. Join us and after we swiftly defeat Cersei, we can help you to fight whatever you saw North of the Wall" said Tyrion with some kindness in his voice.

"I can't, you know this. Northerners have suffered too much in the past years and I can't break their faith by bending the knee to the Mad King's daughter, even if she claims to be better than him" answered Jon.

Daenerys was getting annoyed by Jon's behaviour, Eragon could tell. Her smile was slowly falling and instead, she turned to Eragon

"And you, have you seen this army of the dead? Or are you here to rebel, fighting and maiming my dragons, my children?" said Daenerys, anger starting to crack behind her calm appearance

"Absolutely not your grace, I'm not here to hurt your dragons. I've seen the army of the dead" answered Eragon and several pair eyebrows rose, including Jon's who hadn't known that detail. "I came here as Jon's friend and out of curiosity. My dragon was very eager to see your own dragons. And I'm sorry for her behaviour, but dragons, as I've explained to you before, fight over territories. Our arrival was a reason to start the fight for Drogon. However, correct me if I'm wrong, he has never faced another dragon;"

"Of course, he has! I have three dragons!" said Daenerys

"Sorry, you misunderstood. Your dragons never met another dragon before Saphira, right?"

"Yes, and that would be because they were considered extinct" she replied, sarcasm dripping her voice.

"I can relate to that situation. So let me assure you, Saphira and I are not a threat. Their behaviour was to be expected. And I hope my story will prove it. It should also answer some questions and will raise many more"

From what Eragon had seen and heard, Tyrion Lannister was one of the most intelligent and clever men in Westeros, with a fascination for dragons. And Daenerys seemed to be lacking some knowledge with dragons. An idea was already forming in his mind. And he knew they would have many questions to ask.

Olenna Tyrell eyed him suspiciously while Varys simply remained emotionless, listening to the conversation. They had barely spoken but with a light mental brush, he saw that their mind were already working hard to understand the consequences of the new position of the North.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" said Daenerys

"We always have a choice and I thank you for letting me share my story. I would just enjoy if you could ask your questions at the end." replied Eragon. He figured she would enjoy these kind words.

And so, for the third time, Eragon started his story. During the following hour, he explained as much as he could from Saphira's hatching to their arrival at Winterfell. Not much was said about magic or his mental powers and he preferred to focus on the political aspects of his story. Secrecy remained important. While he could probably tell less, he preferred to be honest and forthcoming. Moreover, from what he had seen and felt, no one except for the Night King would be able to bring harm to him or Saphira so he was mostly safe.

He could see Daenerys' face loosening and getting into the story as he spoke while Tyrion looked in awe whenever he talked about Saphira. However, Varys started to get edgy when he started talking about mental powers. It was discrete, but he saw the slight movements of his hands.

Finally, Eragon was done. It got easier and easier but it still took a lot of him to tell this story. He was sure they had many questions, having seen Tyrion opening his mouth a few times before closing it with an expression of clear annoyance written on his face. With some reluctance and regret, Tyrion let his queen ask the first question.

She had a troubled face and was pondering with caution her words

"Why did you decide to leave while you had everything there? Your family, your friends, power? Why did you come to Westeros?" did she ask

"I have a duty regarding the future of Dragons. I need and I want to learn as much about them to bring them back to Alagaësia." answered Eragon. "After some careful examination, we decided that it was for the best to explore the world and try to learn as much as possible. When we reached Westeros, we heard about you and your dragons and we got curious. And regarding power, well, it would be unfair for the people. For years, they've suffered under the rule of one rider. They needed and still need someone they can relate to, someone who has been chosen because of his or her decisions, not because a dragon chose to hatch for him."

She seemed to pondering his answer and with a small gesture of her hand, let Tyrion ask his own set of questions.

"Can your dragon really communicate with us?" he asked with some awe and excitement in his voice.

Eragon knew that moment was coming, and just like in Winterfell and in Eastwatch, he let Saphira answer to Tyrion and Daenerys.

"Hello Tyrion Lannister and greetings to you all. I'm indeed able to communicate with you. Thanks for seeing us and listening to Eragon's story." Started the blue dragon in her usual deep voice. "I'm sorry for the impression I gave but I won't apologise for my behaviour against Drogon. It was necessary and a dragon matter. Drogon acted as a true dragon and fought well." She concluded

Daenerys' eyes were wide at the idea of talking to a dragon and Tyrion's restrain was now completely gone. He was bouncing with excitement and before Saphira could retreat from their mind, he was asking out loud "How do you communicate and how can you hear us? Do dragons have a good hearing?"

"Calm down" was said with some mirth. It seemed to do the trick and Tyrion was reminded of his position and situation. But Eragon knew that Saphira enjoyed being in the spotlight like this. "As Eragon mentioned before, I communicate with you through your minds. Dragons have a greater hearing than most but I can't hear you from where I am. I communicate with Eragon through his mind and I perceive what's happening around him. So, I heard your questions through him. I took the liberty to communicate with all of you to answer your questions" explained Saphira.

Another silence followed, until Tyrion simply said "Thank you for your explanations". And with those words, she retracted from Daenerys' and Tyrion's minds and went back to her activities. The Eldunaris were calm too, silently observing the meeting. So far, it was the most political meeting they've had in Westeros and every aspect had to be studied. They also kept their mind open to perceive any threat. None were threatening but Eragon felt that schemes were already being planned. He trusted the Eldunaris to keep him up to date later. He also noticed that, Varys, who had remained silent during the whole conversation, had turned white and was eyeing Eragon warily.

Many questions followed about their respective regions. Eragon learnt some more about Westeros and Slaver's Bay while Jon, Davos, Maudria and Eragon tried to satisfy the curiosity of their hosts concerning the North and Alagaësia. They kept the questions quite open and weren't too intrusive. He saw that both parties tried to remain evasive. The remaining counsellors of Daenerys had remained mostly silent during the meeting but the few words they had shared illustrated their cunningness. Olenna Tyrell certainly didn't hold her tongue, all the contrary to Varys who was very careful with his words, trying to worm his way to their secrets.

Overall, it seemed that Daenerys Targaryen had some very unique advisors, from different backgrounds and point of views. But contrary to Jon's, all were politicians, ready and able to use all the advantages they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the twelveth chapter of the story! Thanks for all the comments left in the previous chapter!
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

A few days later, Eragon was able to talk to Daenerys without too many people around. She was alone, tending Drogon, talking to him and gently stroking his scales. Saphira had wisely decided to remain at a safe distance but was focused on the coming discussion and on the possible threat caused by Drogon.

They already had been able to have a few discussions but she had always been surrounded by advisors and most of the talking was spent on the North's position.

Daenerys had also some guards around her, who looked quite different from those present he had seen at their arrival. They looked like a southern version of the Wildings. Just as free and reckless but with less clothes on and more refined weapons. Eragon had personally never seen men with hair that long but it didn't seem to bother them.

She surely had a way to surrond herself with interesting people thought Eragon.

After a formal greeting, he asked Daenerys "How old is he?"

She seemed to be thinking for a moment before softly telling him "Four years"

"That's interesting, Saphira here is barely three years old" he replied with a big smile

"But she's stronger than my dragons, and she made it look easy"

"Our lives have never been easy and we had to fight to survive. Just like you I believe. You've mentioned before that your dragons never faced serious threats, nor received proper training, right?"

"Well, it's not like there was a dragon teacher for me," she answered hauntedly but he could see that yesterday's defeat troubled her.

The fight with Saphira may have been the first time she had been soundly defeated and she was experiencing the bitter sweat of the defeat. Eragon wisely decided not to comment on this aspect, also remembering the countless night spent sparring with Brom and the numerous bruises he had collected. He was grateful of what his father had taught him but at that time, he hadn't always been that wise.

"I told you before that our role is to protect dragons and bring them back. I talked with Saphira and we were wondering if you would like to see and learn about the difference between our dragons. I understand there's something related to your Targaryen ancestry? We could help you bond more deeply with Drogon perhaps."

She didn't respond but he saw the effects his words had on her.

Eragon also saw the small wounds on Drogon's side, where Saphira's claws had found their marks. He knew Saphira didn't want to speed up the process of healing but maybe Daenerys would appreciate the gesture. She looked afraid and uncertain after hearing his proposition

"I had a very unfortunate encounter with a with who offered to save my husband years ago, before I had my dragons. She lied to me and my unborn child died along with my dreams to raise a family" said Daenerys, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." answered Eragon

"You couldn't. But I noticed that your dragon still has some wounds, don't you want to heal her?" enquired Daenerys

"She's too stubborn. She wants to let time heal these wounds, she's proud of those." laughed Eragon and she laughed with him.

"Seems I'm not the only one with obstinate dragons" concluded the young woman and he simply laughed at her statement.

Eragon slowly walked towards the black dragon who was eying him warily. Saphira was just behind them, ready to interfere in case things got dirty. Daenerys was softly whispering words to him and Eragon was now a few feet away from Drogon.

Softly, he removed his glove to show his Gedwey Ignasia and said to the dragons "I'm a rider, friend and seek to heal your wounds, "to be understood by Daenerys before switching to the ancient language.

While the gashes were impressive, they were mere scratches for dragons. Drogon eyed him before closing is eyes and letting Daenerys pet him.

"Go Eragon, this is as much approval as you will get from a wild dragon" said Umaroth

Daenerys seemed to have reached the same conclusions but kept eying him warily. With a small nod, she let him go forward and kept scratching Drogon's black scales under his neck. Eragon started singing to heal the black dragon. When Drogon felt the first effects of Eragon's magic, he growled and swiftly turned his head but Eragon was ready for it. He waited patiently as Daenerys faced him again before continuing to pet him. The spell in itself wasn't complicated. Eragon simply repaired the dragon's skin and closed the open wounds and in a matter of seconds, it was over. Eragon barely felt the drain on his energy but the effects of his spell were there.

Daenerys looked impressed and quickly thanked him. The Eldunaris were looking intently at the scene unfolding, noticing the figure of the dragon. Drogon looked in shape and was quite tall but his muscles lacked some strength, probably from the absence of proper training. Eragon felt he would receive a complete lesson on vaupna skulblaka's anatomy and biology soon.

He briefly explained to Daenerys what he did and saw some of her stress lessen. Drogon looked calm and was breathing normally now that Eragon was done.

"We didn't have the opportunity but we'd like to understand more about Targaryens. We talked to people at the Wall or in Winterfell but we're not sure about everything. Here in Westeros, your family seems to be the only one able to hatch eggs and to bond with dragons, right?"

Daenerys answered by the positive before continuing

"I could give you some insight yes, in exchange of some training. I learnt a lot by myself and with experience with my three children," she explained before talking a small break.

"Well, around two hundred years, Aegon the Conqueror with his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys, arrived in Dragonstone with three grown dragons. In a mere year, they quickly conquered the seven Kingdoms. For two hundred years, our family has reigned over Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms. That was until our family lost the Throne with the Rebellion led by Robert Baratheon, roughly twenty years ago" she finished with some spite.

Eragon was listening carefully, taking in everything. The Eldunaris too, were listening, trying the understand the mess that was the Targaryen family. He already knew most of what she had just said.

"At the Wall, someone told me about a Doom, is there anything related to this?" he enquired

"I guess they were talking about the Doom of Valyria. Before the conquest, the Targaryen family, contrary to most families here, lived in Valyria, a region close to Essos. This region was very active and many people lived there, along with dragons. However, for some unknown reasons, all the volcanos of the regions erupted at once, destroying the whole civilisation present there. Valyria was supposed to be a very developed region and some knowledge has been lost since that event. Fortunately, Aegon's father had a dream, which pushed our family to leave Valyria with three eggs." Explained Daenerys.

A long silence followed her statement, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you know anything about it?" enquired Daenerys, breaking the silence.

"I have some ideas but I'll need some time to study, a day or two at most" answered Eragon after a moment of silence

"You certainly showed that I can't force you. But I hope you will share your findings with me Eragon Shadeslayer, I have certainly helped with most if not all of your requests" retorqued Daenerys with a serious look.

"Yes your Grace. I just don't want to raise hope or sprout silly theories without some thinking," explained the young Rider.

The Eldunaris and Saphira were also curious but Eragon didn't want to expose this while talking to Daenerys. They caught some glimpses of his train of thoughts but since Eragon wasn't completely sure, it came out very blurry. With a promise to tell them later, he turned back to his conversation with Daenerys.

"Do you mount your dragon? I haven't seen any saddle," enquired the young Rider

"I've been mounting Drogon for a few months now. A Targaryen only rides one dragon. But indeed, I don't use a saddle. There's a small place where I sit on his back. Not the most comfortable but still alright. You always use a saddle?"

"Not always but my first experience has been really uncomfortable so I prefer" said Eragon, wincing at the memory of his burnt legs.

Daenerys laughed at his embarrassment. It was the first time Eragon saw her that open. She had a beautiful laugh and, in that moment, looked so carefree and innocent.

"Saphira and I would like to have a quick moment in the air, to discover the island from above, if that is okay? You are most welcome to join us if you'd like." said Eragon

Daenerys seemed to be pondering for a small moment but the prospect to fly with her dragon and get closer to Saphira seem to get the better of her. She accepted his proposition with a bright smile. Moments later, Saphira who had heard the whole conversation took a few steps and came next to Eragon.

Daenerys looked surprised but didn't comment on her quick appearance. Drogon merely raised his head but didn't move more.

The soldiers started to move around their queen to protect her but Daenerys was quick to reassure them and they resumed their previous position, looking at Saphira with some suspicion.

"Greeting Daenerys Targaryen" said Saphira

"Hello Saphira" said Daenerys in awe automatically, not fully realising, before whispering to Eragon "This is unbelievable"

Eragon simply grinned before quickly mounting Saphira who was without saddle. In three jumps, he was on her back. With a quick spell, he made his bottom comfortable and watched as Daenerys climbed Drogon. It seems both were used to this and in no time, she was up and Drogon spread his massive wings.

Moments later, both dragons were in the air, circling peacefully around Dragonstone. For once, there was no clouds and the sun was slowly warming their body.

Within moments, the two other dragons joined them and went around Saphira. They greeted her with small screeches, to which Saphira quickly answered. The four started to growl and roar, playfully. Tears started to reach Eragon's eyes. He was surrounded by four dragons. Four dragons were lazily flying, enjoying the freedom offered by the skies above the small island of Dragonstone.

"Remember Eragon, this is what we fight for" whispered Umaroth.

He would cherish that memory forever. The last time they had met more than one dragon, they ended up killing one. This time, it seems all dragons were eager to fly and to show off. Saphira, having claimed the position of leader a few days ago, was proudly showing off her skills by making incredible figures, to Eragon's misfortune. His stomach started to feel sick after this combination of rolls and he wasn't sure if the dots of colours he was seeing were the results of the dragons' scales or his sickness.

While Drogon didn't dare to follow Saphira's lead, probably because of Daenerys, the two others had no such qualms and were quick to follow her example. The next moments were a combination of dives and rolls offered by Viserion and Rhaegal. They could fly around Drogon and Saphira, usually without any real symmetry. They were a few close calls with their tails but Eragon was too engrossed in this show to truly notice and care.

At some point, Rhaegal took a deep dive towards the se before disappearing in the deep water. The calm of the sea was broken for a few seconds but no one seemed overly worried by this. A few moments later, he came back straight as an arrow, small droplets of water rolling at his side before spinning on himself. The rays of the sun came hitting all the smalls droplets and for a short moment, Rhaegal seemed to be entirely made of shinning emeralds.

The show was something unique, a gift for the eyes and the dragons were clearly enjoying it as much as their riders. This moment was theirs and Eragon wouldn't stop it for anything in the word.

Eragon could see the awe on Daenerys' face. Later, she would admit that she had already seen her dragons perform like this before but not with such joy and freedom. Clearly, they didn't consider Saphira as a threat and were quite happy to be in her presence.

Eragon also had never felt this sensation of freedom coming from Saphira. Even when they had travelled on their own after the war, she had been a bit more subdued.

"While dragons can be solitary creatures, they still learn and enjoy a lot in each other's presence" said Glaedr to Eragon privately to explain Saphira's behaviour and he was reminded that while his dragon and partner had lived a few years alone, Glaedr had lived close to a hundred years as the last free dragon.

Now, the four dragons were tightly packed, above Dragonstone, with Daenerys and Eragon a few feet apart. A thunder of dragons capsuled in the regalest kaleidoscope of colours.

Gone was the proud queen used to hid her emotions. Instead, Eragon was seeing a young woman, happy of her dragon's joy and looking at this amazing and unique show offered by four majestic creatures. Her purple eyes vibrated with such intensity and in this moment, he saw the real beauty and kindness of Daenerys Targaryen.

High in the air, Eragon and the Eldunaris could have a proper look at the three dragons. They were quick to see that the black dragon was much bigger than the other two. He didn't know if the bond between Drogon and Daenerys was the origin of this growth.

"Let's see what they're made of" said Saphira, broadcasting her thoughts to Eragon and the Eldunaris

Suddenly, she spat a gigantic blue flame in the direction of the sea, before roaring in the direction of the three dragons, eager for them to answer her provocation. The two smaller quickly answered to the challenge and started breathing fire with no hesitation. Two jets of flames reached the sky but Drogon had barely moved. However, Daenerys also understood the challenge given by Saphira.

Perched on Drogon, she looked at Eragon and, while rising a single eyebrow, said "Dracarys"

Immediately, all hell broke free from the dragon's powerful jaw. Wide and powerful flames came from his open maw, in a endless repetition, during long and hot seconds. These flames were the most powerful Eragon had ever seen. He could feel the heat from them, higher than Saphira's. He never saw Glaedr spitting fire but judging from the Eldunaris' surprise, Drogon had performed quite a feat. Saphira only hummed in contentment, pleased by what she saw.

"He fights like a hatchling but breathes fire like no other" simply commented Saphira.

After this, they continued to circle above the cliffs for a few moments before coming back to the small plain next to the castle where Daenerys and Eragon got off their dragon, Viserion and Rhaegal preferring to remain in the air.

A small group of people were watching and waiting for them : Maudria, Tyrion Lannister, Missandei and a few of Daenerys' wilder soldiers.

Eragon was pleased to see the wonder in their eyes, slowly replacing the mistrust present the days before. Drogon started to growl from Eragon's close presence but a quick bite from Saphira stopped him immediately. Daenerys had a brief concerned look but seemed to quickly understand the situation and didn't comment.

"Thank you for sharing this moment with me Daenerys Targaryen" said Eragon, bringing his hand to his lips and slightly bowing his head

"Thank you for your help and your offer Eragon Shadeslayer. I hope we will be able to do this more often" whispered the young woman.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Jon and Davos were still looking in the mines of dragonglass and were probably looking at the quantities available and the number of people they would have to send to collect the material. Daenerys on the other hand, went to settle some points with her counsellors. From what Eragon understood, her campaign to take the throne wasn't well perceived in Westeros.

He decided to stay with Saphira. He wanted to get closer to the new dragons but Saphira and the Eldunaris had deterred him from this reckless idea. Without Daenerys close, her dragons would be more dangerous and less restricted, even with Saphira being so close.

Once more, Eragon and Saphira found themselves alone, with no one to disturb them except for a few guards posted a few dozen feet away. These few moments were always a welcome change after their years spent fighting Galbatorix and his armies.

"Things are changing fast here" said Saphira

"Indeed, in a few weeks, we've discovered and seen so much, "answered Eragon, nudging himself close to her left wing and absently stroking a few scales.

But it seemed that their moment of relative peace was coming to an end

"You need to learn more about these dragons Eragon and Saphira, there's something unusual about them" said Umaroth

"Why is that Umaroth-elda." asked Saphira

"Well, you two never met wild dragons. But there's something unique about them which makes them as different from dragons bonded with Riders as humans are from elves, as you've seen with Vysia and Glaedr. However, these three act unlike any dragon we've ever seen. No dragon would obey humans like this on their own. Remember how Drogon waited for Daenerys' agreement before spitting fire?" enquired the wise dragon.

Eragon remembered the pain from Shruikan and the darkness in his eyes. Death had been a mercy for him. He couldn't imagine Saphira being caged for a week, let alone a hundred years. Both of them would become mad.

"Don't have such dark thoughts Eragon, I'm not going anywhere" she said with kindness. "Now be kind, could you scratch that spot just above my shoulders"

With a laugh, Eragon jumped on her back and quickly started to scratch the spot Saphira wanted. She let out a contented purr and stretched herself before laying still and Eragon continued talking with the Eldunaris discussion about Daenerys' dragons.

Said dragons were looking at them a hundred of feet away with some curiosity, clearly expecting another behaviour from their new leader.

For a few moments, nothing troubled the silence except for Saphira's purring. At some point, she asked him "What were you thinking of when you talked to Daenerys Eragon?"

"Noticed that? Well, I want to check on the maps of Westeros" chuckled Eragon

"You think there's a link with Alagaësia" she asked excitedly

"I don't know, this is what I want to check"

"You know, you sound more and more like an elf now Eragon. At least, dwarves are direct if not small" she added

"And with all this sleeping and purring, people will start to mistake you for an oversized cat" chuckled Eragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, comments and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account! Can we try to reach 10 comments? That would be awesome!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the thirteenth chapter of the story! Thanks for all the reviews left in the previous chapter! Some people have highlighted that the timelines didn't match or that I made some mistakes with the Doom.
> 
> I know the Doom was roughly 400 years before GoT while the Battle of Vroengard happened 100/110 years before Eragon's adventures. However, I changed the timelines andI decided to make it one event, 200/240 years before this story. The mains differences are :
> 
> -Galbatorix ruled for 200 years instead of 100. It just took him more time to break Eldunaris and Brom took his time to kill the Forsworn.
> 
> \- Instead of waiting 100 years in Dragonstone, the Targaryens hatched their eggs and quickly invafded Westeros. I also removed roughly 200 years of Targaryen history and for that, I'm sorry but I believe the impact will be minimal.
> 
> If I missed something important, do not hesitate to tell me! I'd love to hear back from you.

Rain was pouring outside, and most people were inside the castle or under one of the multiple tents that littered the surroundings of Dragonstone. Even Jon and Davos had preferred to remain inside instead of their usual exploration of the mines. Eragon knew they had gotten some results and discovered a few interesting places underground. Daenerys herself had decided to visit the mines yesterday but Eragon had decided to stay here, to discuss with the Eldunaris about the ties between Westeros, Alagaësia and the Targaryens.

They had decided to meet in one of the multiple rooms of the castle. This time, only Missandei and Tyrion were with Daenerys, but he suspected that one way or the other, Varys would know most of the coming discussion within the hour if nothing was done. Unfortunately for him, Eragon had decided to make the walls of the room completely soundproof. At least, their conversation would remain private until someone willingly share its content.

Jon was also here, at Eragon's invitation. He saw the quick and polite smile between him and the Queen. He knew they had found some dragonglass and had done a small expedition yesterday, but he had decided to stay here, to finalise some points about the discussion they were about to have. The small group sat around a small table, with some wine. The atmosphere was lighter than during their first meeting.

They all wore leathered clothes as the days started to get colder and the old castle was damp and not very isolated.

"Thank you for seeing me." started Eragon, with a small bow of his head

"Now, you said you had more questions but also some information to share" replied Tyrion

"Yes, the discovery and understanding of your dragons raises many questions and is a wonderful step for the reborn of dragons. During the past few days, I've discussed a lot with Saphira and Maudria to have a clear overview." said Eragon and he saw Daenerys slowly loosening up

"Dragons are not well documented here; it would be a pleasure to learn more about them" supplied Tyrion who seemed to share his enthusiasm. "To help the queen obviously" he added but Eragon knew he just wanted to learn more. For curiosity or to complete another agenda, they'll have to find out.

His answer was a polite smile before turning his attention to Daenerys.

"How is Drogon?" asked Eragon

"Last time I saw it, he was doing great, his wounds are completely healed" answered the young woman.

While the news was encouraging, it proved something Eragon and the others feared. Her mental connection with her dragons was close to non-existent. And yet, they seemed to follow her lead. The way Drogon had waited before spitting fire was proof of that.

They started a light discussion with a few questions regarding Alagaësia asked to Eragon, who was quite happy to answer. After a few minutes, he asked how she managed to hatch her dragons.

But her story wasn't as happy as Eragon's. Eragon was horrified to learn what she had to live and what her brother had done.

And while Eragon knew that many girls suffered similar fates in Westeros and Alagaësia, he doubted many were sold to barbarians. He was glad that she had found some love with Khal Drogo, since Drogon was a clear tribute to her late husband.

But their surprise rose higher when she explained the hatching process. Eragon was suspicious of blood and sacrificial magic. Oromis had never covered that field and he didn't know it existed or if it was something real. This was part of the stories his used to hear in Dras-Leona, close to Helgrind.

"Blood magic is something fickle and highly forbidden. Some elves, like Blödhgarm, decide to slowly transform and adapt some characteristic traits of animals. However, long ago, elves used to add one last step to their transformation: blood. But this process was dangerous and often resulted in death or permanent injuries. The last trial was done before I hatched" explained Glaedr, who had followed his thoughts. "This kind of magic has nothing to do with Helgrind. Remember that Oromis never taught you everything he knew. This is an impossible task, which requires a lifetime. Riders and Dragons must remain open and attentive to their world, now perhaps more than ever before" concluded the ancient dragon, as the others shared their approval at his explanations.

While Glaedr gave his explanation, the others had remained silent, lost in their own thoughts, and discovering Daenerys into a new light.

Moreover, they had never heard of Riders or even humans naturally fireproof.

"Would you mind showing this quickly to us" asked Eragon

She looked hesitant and confused "Why should I do this? I'm not a toy to be played with" came her answer, with some anger clearly present. "And we have yet to hear some of your so-called theories"

"I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry. Well, as Tyrion pointed out, information about dragons and Riders are difficult to come by, even in Alagaësia. I learnt a lot from an old Rider who recently died, and I didn't learn much from books. We would like to share, with some guarantee, some of this knowledge, but we also need to know and understand this Targaryen mystery which appear to have some ties in Alagaësia." was Eragon's reply.

Saphira, who had heard the discussion, slowly flew to the open window. No one looked afraid of her sudden appearance. Tyrion had his usual awed look and Missandei's whole attention was directed at Daenerys. Saphira looked straight at Daenerys with her blue eye, "Don't ever think of yourself as a toy. As strange as it is, you have a link with dragons. And a dragon is no one's toy. Listen, respect, but in the end, you're the one who decides" said Saphira

She slowly nodded and turned her attention back to Eragon.

"I can show you but there's no fire here"

Slowly, to prove his good intention, Eragon drew his sword which had been given back the day before. Whispering Brisingr, flames started to dance around the blade.

Except Daenerys, the rest of the room sprung back in surprise and looked at his sword with some awe. She merely lifted an eyebrow. "I guess it's a good sword for a rider"

"Yes your grace, it is. Would you mind holding it for me?"

"I guess I can do this"

And so, Eragon gave her his sword, which she caught and held between her hands. Seeing this small woman holding his sword was a sight. Seeing that same woman holding his flaming sword and being completely unfazed by it was something entirely different. Jon's eyes were wide open and his own must not have been that different.

At that moment, Daenerys Targaryen was a sight to behold.

After a few seconds, she took the handle before giving the sword back to Eragon "This is a very nice sword Eragon Shadeslayer"

She then proceeded to show her hands, completely unblemished from the heat. However, she must have underestimated the sharpness of his swords because she had a small cut on her left hand. Before Eragon could start healing her, Saphira urged him to stop

"She smells funny Eragon, ask her to come"

Flashbacks of fights against Thorn, Glaedr and Shruikan crossed her mind.

Everyone now had noticed Saphira's behaviour, including Daenerys. "Oh, is my cut the problem? I was never an issue with my children"

"Your grace, your cut is part of the problem. She would like, with your permission, to see it from closer"

"Is this another strange request related to dragons. Fine, but don't let this become a habit of you. And I won't wait more for your explanations Eragon or this is the end of our friendly partnership" said the young woman firmly.

Slowly, she walked in the direction of the dragon who stood near the opening. All the Eldunaris were watching with curiosity, intrigued by what Saphira had smelled. Saphira curiosity rose with each step the young woman took in her direction.

"She really is part dragon! She smells like one!" said Saphira once Daenerys was close enough.

"What do you mean Saphira" asked one of the Eldunaris.

"Her blood. It's got the same scent that Thorn, Shruikan or even Glaedr. This got to do something with their fire and blood thing."

"This is … unexpected to say the least. But we can't linger on this too much now, Daenerys is getting antsy and there are other things to settle" said Eragon. And with a quick thank, he allowed Daenerys to come back to her chair. She was curious about Saphira's behaviour and would probably ask for answers later. and offered to heal her wound.

She quickly accepted and they were able to see his magic operating once more. This obviously led to more questions about the range of his powers but helped to ease the tension.

But he knew he would have to offer some explanations rather quickly. They had spent the last few days talking with the Eldunaris, trying to understand the situations and see if there were flaws.

"Now, I should thank you for your help and cooperation. As mentioned before, we studied the history of Westeros and tried to find similarities with Alagaësia. We discovered a few days ago what might be some ties between both regions" started Eragon. Immediately, the room turned silent and everyone's attention turned on him.

"Is this related to what Saphira just smelt?" asked Daenerys

"You're both right and wrong Daenerys. Saphira was intrigued by something she smelt your blood. Is it related to Alagaësia? At this point, I don't know but we will certainly share with you what we'll discover" finished Eragon with a chuckle.

Indeed, Saphira was still pondering what she had smelt. Eldunaris were already pressing her but they couldn't do it right away. Their attention was needed elsewhere and Umaroth was quick to remind them of that fact.

Since she remained silent, Eragon decided to continue and to start his explanations.

"Before Galbatorix took the throne, the old Riders tried to fight him in several battles. One of them happened in Vroengard. Vroengard is an island located at the South-West of Alagaësia. This battle happened roughly 220 years ago and ended with a gigantic explosion, which still poisons the environment there. We believe that this battle might be the cause to the Doom as you call it. The force triggered by this huge explosion could have easily triggered volcanos. Moreover, the technologies you've described look very similar to the ones used there at that time." finished Eragon

Tyrion was looking intensely at the maps, trying to figure out the possible contradictions. Finally, he asked "This might be true, as the cause of the Doom remain unclear except for the sudden and unexpected waking up of eleven volcanos. But does it match geographically?"

"This has been the most difficult question to answer but we think so. The past few days, we have studied the maps and distances to see if this was possible. The directions certainly match while the distances are certainly blurrier, but they do remain acceptable. The explosion was heard hundreds of leagues away. It would explain a lot." concluded Eragon

"I need to read what Master Rickwell wrote about the Doom, it's been too long. I hope we can discuss this more later Eragon" enquired Tyrion.

"That would be very much appreciated. As I've said, this is only a theory, if you can find more items to confirm or to stop this theory, it would be a pleasure to discuss it"

The meeting continued for a few more minutes before it came to an end. Since it was still raining outside, many decided to simply go to their room to rest or in Tyrion's case, the library to find books over the Doom of Valyria.

Later that day, Eragon was slowly stretching in the room he had been offered and was talking with Saphira about the recent events. The had discussed with the Eldunaris and found many dangerous and worrying points. Glaedr's words still rang in his mind.

While doing the Rimgar, he heard someone knocking on his door. With a quick scan, he was able to sense Daenerys' presence. Extending his mind, he noticed with some surprise that she was here on her own.

He quickly opened the door and she came in quickly.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" asked the young lady as she saw his current attire.

He was quick to reassure her and offered her to sit on the chair put next to the small desk. The chair cracked as she sat on it but held. It had clearly seen better days. He absently noticed that the braids she wore before were absent, replaced by something less formal. Arya had always let her hair loose remembered Eragon with some pain in his heart.

She looked at him straight in the eyes "I know you've been hiding something about me since your dragon smelt my blood, and I want to know what it is" she demanded, with a serious look.

Eragon had expected this to happen but had imagined it would happen a few days later, not hours.

"And how have you come to this conclusion?" enquired Eragon, sitting on his bed.

Sitting straight, he quickly whispered a few words which made it impossible for people outside the room to hear their conversation. She raised a single eyebrow but waited for his explanation.

"Well, Saphira smelt my hand and quickly left. But during a moment, you weren't there. Not lost in your thoughts but I guess talking to Saphira, you were nodding, and your eyes widened at some point" shared Daenerys

"You're both right and wrong Daenerys. Saphira discovered something while she smelt your blood. Did we hide it? Well, we told you we would tell you later and we will hold our part of the bargain. As you have seen, we don't like to make theories or share ideas if we haven't thought of them. Even now, we're not sure about this so what you'll hear will be our guesses" explained Eragon, impressed by her observations. Not many had been able to sense when he talked to others through

"You sure like to play with words"

"When you speak the Ancient Language, it becomes a second nature. Just like the most skilled politician I suppose" answered Eragon with a smile.

"And you believe there's something between with my Targaryen ancestry or with my dragons, right?"

"Yes" came his quick answer. He was disappointed by her calm demeanour and had expected more surprise and enthusiasm, which Saphira found amusing for some reason.

Since she remained silent, Eragon decided to continue and start his explanations.

"As you know, some elves came with me in Westeros. What I forgot to mention to mention is that elves, more than any other race, give a lot of attention to appearance. In Alagaësia, they're called Le Beau Peuple and take great pride in their appearance. But with magic, they're able to change their bodies. One of my friends has some wolf characteristics for instance. He has fangs and a light fur," described Eragon.

Daenerys stood still, slowly processing what she was hearing.

"So, what, last time I checked, I still have normal teeth and I'm not growing scales! And this concerns many people in my family, not just me" replied Daenerys.

"Well, yes and no. Such transformations shouldn't affect a whole line like in your case, just one person. But it shouldn't also be possible to have an unlimited resistance of fire and yet, here you are. However, it's possible, but also very dangerous, to change your blood. We believe, one of your ancestors did something like this, and tried to get some dragon characteristic's, which is pure madness." said Eragon, not completely believing it as he said it out loud.

"And why would you believe that?" asked Daenerys

"Well, several things. First, I heard Targaryen often married into their own family, yes?" quick nod from Daenerys "And so, the ritual done to your ancestor's blood wouldn't be diluted and would remain strong. Also, this may explain the bouts of madness in your family. Dragons are wild and free creatures. Chaining a dragon would slowly drive him mad. I believe the same would be said about the members of your family. None can be properly chained and need to express itself, one way or the other. Power, art, science, but they shouldn't be forced in a position they can't fit I guess"

"So, what?" cut Daenerys "Does that mean I can only be a bookworm for instance if my blood says so" she asked angrily

"You misunderstood me Daenerys. It means that you should go where your guts tell you to. This is something I've learnt and still learn with Saphira. Dragons don't ask permission. Therefore, Saphira has very few regrets but some remorse. And I think that if you take a close look at your family's history, you may find that this coin flip isn't exactly right and that it may have struck those forced into a position they weren't fit. I've heard from Jon that the Master of Castle Black was the kindest soul he had ever met. He could have been King, but he went where he wanted to and from what I've heard, his work was appreciated. Of course, there could also be some inbreeding," explained Eragon

"So, you think I shouldn't be queen?" exclaimed Daenerys

"I haven't said that! I don't know the history of your family very well. But from the little I know, one of them was a great Maester, appreciated by all. Aegon the Conqueror is at the origin of what is today, the greatest conquest of Westeros. I'm sure there are also some example of great kings and queens. But these people decided with their heart, no one told them what they should do, and I think, blood magic or not, that you should do the same. The question here is, do you want to be Queen because you want it, you feel you can help the others or do you want to be Queen because your brother told you so? From my own experience, no matter the position, it's not worth to be put there if we don't want it;"

"You have a very unusual point of view Eragon Shadeslayer" whispered Daenerys with a thoughtful look, anger slowly leaving her face.

Silence returned in the room for a few seconds before Eragon decided to finish his explanations

"Finally, and most importantly, this could explain why only Targaryens are able to hatch eggs in Westeros. Eggs from wild dragons can only hatch when close to another dragon, fire and when the time is right. Dragon can wait decades in their eggs if they don't feel the right connection or if the nesting dragon is unwell. Hatching have a unique sensation of their surroundings that we can't even start to imagine. I think this means your title of Mother of Dragons is rightfully earned. They really perceive you as part dragon. Fire and Blood, these are the words of your family and they take a whole new meaning here," concluded Eragon with a serious look.

Daenerys looked fascinated by what she had just heard. She didn't know all the theories behind magic but what she heard made sense. Instinctively, her head turned toward the small window in Eragon's room, but her dragons weren't there to be seen.

Eragon had discussed a lot of this with the dragons and Saphira and while they weren't completely sure about this, this idea fit. Magic wasn't an exact science; it was always full of surprises. Also, no one imagined that humans would dare to dabble in blood transformation, let alone with dragons.

And if the history of the Targaryen family was any indication, Eragon started to understand why this practice had been banned.

Daenerys looked deep in thoughts, probably pondering what she had just learnt.

"And your magic? Is it something I can get?" she asked suddenly with some eagerness

"I'm not completely sure. Usually, with dragons bonded with Riders, such as Saphira with me, there's a strong connection, something deeper than what you seem to share with your dragons, I think. My body is marked by this bond" answered Eragon, showing his Gedwey Ignasia on his hand. "Perhaps you'll have some affinity with magic, I don't know. I believe the most important part is to cement the bond between you and your dragons. I heard they sometimes disobeyed you" whispered quietly Eragon.

At this, Daenerys looked ashamed and looked down. It was strange. Outside of the room, she was a leader, someone people admired and looked upon. She maintained this aura and kept her allies under firm control. However, when Eragon and Daenerys were alone, be it in a room or in the skies, she stood as a young woman, eager to change to world but also lost on how to do it.

Nasuada had been the same. She never let her tiredness, nor her anxiety be seen in public. But Eragon remembered the long nights, spent together with sometimes Arya or Jörmundur, where they had discussed strategies or talked about the future, how her face would fall, and her worries become apparent.

"There have been some issues with my dragons before yes" she said, still not meeting his eyes. "Drogon burnt and killed a young child in Meereen and people were afraid of them. I … I chained Viserion and Rhaegal during months, and Drogon escaped. During that period, I was the Mother of Dragons, but I didn't have any dragon" finished Daenerys in a mere whisper, her voice shacking.

So many emotions conflicted inside Eragon. The idea to chain and lock dragons angered him and outraged Saphira. But at this moment, in front of such vulnerability, he knew she understood and saw how deeply this action had hurt her.

"This child in Meereen will be forever remembered. And we will work together to make sure no family in Westeros will suffer anything like this." promised Eragon, before adding silently to Saphira "We cannot afford to have three wild dragons living that close. How did the Riders of old manage to protect the populations?"

"You answered it Eragon. They lived far from all the cities, in the Hadarac desert or in the Spine for instance and we manage to roughly communicate to prevent any outburst" answered Umaroth.

"I'd like that" whispered Daenerys in a whisper, her eyes shining at the prospect of finally having her child under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account! Can we try to reach 10 comments? That would be awesome!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the fourtennth chapter of the story! I'm sorry for the time it took to upload this chapter. School restarted and I've got a few projects to finish. But I won't abandon Du Fyrn Svell!
> 
> Thanks for all the people who left a comment, I really appreciate it
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

Eragon sighed. He never expected things to go like this. He hadn't built a single facility but he already had a student, looking to understand her dragon. Or dragons, as in plural. Saphira was right, he was a magnet for troubles.

Later, Eragon, Daenerys and Tyrion were outside, close to Drogon and Saphira. The rays of sun had motivated them to go outside and to start their training. Jon and Davos were back in the old mines, concluding the business they had to make there, A few of Daenerys's guards were with them. She had recently allowed the young King the use of the mines, a decision which had been greatly appreciated by the Northerner.

Tyrion had decided to join his Queen, which bothered a bit Eragon. But since the knowledge he would pass on today wouldn't be dangerous nor private, he saw no point to isolate him. He remembered how Orik's or Arya's presence could help him. Or distract him commented Saphira with a laugh.

Facing them, he put on his most serious face "Today and in the coming days, you will learn to bond and understand your companion, your dragon "started Eragon

"This bond that you have is unique, irreplaceable. Just like with a friend, a companion or a lover, it takes times and hurdles. This is not an easy road. Your case is also slightly different, since you have three dragons but you seem more closely bonded with Drogon." Continued Eragon, sensing her purple eyes focused on him. In Alagaësia, dragons only hatch when they feel a connection to the one holding their egg and can remain in their shell almost forever. But when they do, it sparks. In Westeros, it seems this hatching process is different, for the reasons I've explained to you before. And thus, this bond isn't initiated,"

"We will slowly help you to build this connection, to get closer to your dragons. Saphira and I will try to help you to the best of our knowledge. But make no mistake, a dragon is not a tool."

"Of course, I know this" interrupted Daenerys angrily

"I certainly hope you do. The day a dragon becomes nothing more than a weapon and a tool is a sad day, and I will most immediately try to stop whoever is doing this" finished Eragon coldly.

The threat wasn't lost on them.

"So, what do we do now" asked Daenerys in a controlled voice

"Drogon will go with Saphira while I'll remain with you," started Eragon

"A plot to separate and isolate the Queen from her dragon? "enquired Tyrion

"You're looking at this with mistrust and fear in your minds. We most certainly are not looking to overthrow or harm Daenerys and her dragons. Dragons just have secrets that even I am not privy too. And by being on your own, you'll be less distracted from Saphira and Drogon's interactions. They will certainly only go to the other side of the castle"

Getting no reaction from them, he gave a mental nod to Saphira who nudged Drogon before spreading her wings. Roaring, Drogon was quick to follow her and they quickly disappeared on the other side of the castle, near the cliffs that they reached very quickly.

After a few seconds spent in silence, Eragon turned back and faced Tyrion and Daenerys

"Shall we begin now" asked the young woman, impatience clear to see.

Tyrion almost just as eager as Daenerys although he wasn't the one with dragons and Eragon had to hid a smile at their enthusiasm.

For the next hours, Eragon guided and taught his first students. He explained in depth the mind and its operating. A small part of his mind was always directed towards Saphira and her lesson with Drogon. At the moment, her mind was mostly closed, which indicated that she dealing with information not meant to be shared. He wasn't overly worried and knew she was more than able to defend herself but he still felt better when he could completely feel her. It felt like part of him was missing.

Daenerys and Tyrion, oblivious to Eragon's small inconvenience, were slowly guided and brought in a relaxing state before Eragon tried to communicate with them through their mind. He would come in slowly and try to start simple conversations with them.

Indeed, he wasn't keen to link Daenerys and Drogon's mind if the former couldn't control her thoughts.

He was advancing in the unknown and the Eldunaris had little help to offer. All the Riders had already a deep bond with their dragons when they went to Vroengard to be taught and no one had taught human beginners who weren't Riders. He was trying to emulate something from the lessons he had received from Brom and Oromis.

After a few trials, Tyrion had yet to make a complete conversation. His mind was in constant turmoil, asking questions, taking notes, making suggestions … He was unable to bring one single thought to the front of his mind yet. And contrary to her Hand, Daenerys had not such issues. She was quick to force one thought at the forefront on her mind. It didn't offer very complex conversation but it was a great start nevertheless. Her mind had a unique melody, something ancient, powerful but also untamed. A mixture of dragon and human. This was all the confirmation they needed to confirm their theory regarding blood transformation.

After one last successful attempt with Daenerys which ended up with her trying to describe her last meal, a light breakfast made of fruits and bread, Eragon felt that Saphira was done with Drogon and that both dragons were coming back.

"Saphira is coming back with Drogon so we will have to put an end to today's lesson. "said Eragon to his two pupils who were sitting on a bunch of rocks. Their lack of surprise at his statement illustrated their quick and strong adaptability.

"I can say you both made great progress. You can continue to train on your own to structure your mind. Additionally, while I understand and share your love and admiration towards dragons, some knowledge can't be spread. We will soon be looking for an oath in Ancient Language from both of you. Should you refuse, we will remain to safe but also very basic topics." concluded Eragon.

But Daenerys understood what it meant for her. "So, you mean that to help me with my dragons, I'll have to swear something in a language I don't understand?" she asked angrily

"The situation here is exceptional. Westeros is on the verge of collapse with all the previous wars and the threat of the dead. I'm also in an unknown place, with some dangerous knowledge. I won't share It lightly; it would be too dangerous. I'm more than willing to explain in detail every step or the vow but I won't start to explain the rules of magic and let it spill all over the place, without any form of control"

She huffed but didn't comment further. Tyrion bore a thoughtful expression.

"If you will excuse us for a few moments" said the dwarf

He then took a few steps back along with Daenerys. They were quietly exchanging, but that didn't matter a lot to Eragon. With his enhanced senses, he was able to follow the conversation, not that he would tell them. They were hesitating, pondering their next moves. They didn't fully trust him but couldn't deny the control and connection he had with Saphira.

During Tyrion and Daenerys small meeting, Saphira and Drogon returned and were laying close. Rhaegal and Viserion were there too, curious and roaring playfully at Saphira who enjoyed the attention she was receiving. They hadn't been included in the first lesson with Saphira. Having to deal with one dragon was already quite a task in itself, especially on a first time. With the exception of a small glance, Daenerys and Tyrion hadn't really acknowledged the presence of the dragons, proof of their fear of the oath and their ease around dragons.

As they talked, Eragon heard and saw Jon and Davos coming back from the mines, where they had spent the past few hours. Probably bothered by the head in the mines, Jon, had removed most of his furs and was holding them with his right hand. Their faces were grimed by the soot and they stood at the edge of the plain, still, looking at the dragons, probably wondering if they could cross or if they would have to wait the departure of the mighty creatures.

And just like Eragon, the dragons had felt the intrusion. From what they had observed, the three dragons would interact just like wild dragons, and avoid interactions with humans as much as possible if they weren't threatened or hungry, Daenerys being the single exception. Eragon had yet to approach them close without the young woman.

Drogon was still lying, with Saphira close to him. He jerked his head but remained still. Rhaegal and Viserion however looked at the newcomers with more excitement. Eragon felt Saphira perk up and ready herself. She let a soft growl, which got the attention of both Daenerys and her two dragons. Viserion immediately stopped and turned in the opposite direction, towards the black dragon.

However, the green dragon wasn't done yet. Ignoring Saphira's menacing hiss, he spread his green wings and took off.

Saphira didn't lose a second and was in the air moments later. In the meantime, Eragon was running in the direction of Jon and Davos. Their presence had triggered something in Rhaegal and there was no indication about his intentions. Tyrion and Daenerys were looking around, panic in present in their eyes but there was nothing they could do except watch.

"I'm on Rhaegal, protect Jon and Davos," said Saphira through their link.

Saphira was now matching the green dragon. The noise made by these two flying so close to the ground was deafening. Earth and grass were flying on the passage of the two dragons. Eragon was hot on their heels, avoiding the bits of mud flying. Rhaegal had been the first to depart but Saphira had been ready to chase him and had wider wings and managed to fill the small delay. With a quick bite and a push from her legs, Saphira managed to unbalance the smaller dragon. and to get in a better position to reach Jon and Davos who had remained frozen in place, paralyzed by the vision of two dragons flying straight on them.

Saphira stopped abruptly in front of them, protecting the two men with her large figure. Both men stumbled from the shock and started to take a few steps back to avoid her large tail which could easily puncture them. Eragon was on them moment later. Daenerys had remained next to Drogon, powerless. Her cries to stop Rhaegal were completely ignored. Rhaegal had stabilised after Saphira's shoving and was staring at the blue dragon, who didn't move an inch, protecting the three.

"Get behind me" whispered Eragon to Jon and Davos. Thankfully, both men had snapped out of their slumber and were quickly moving to get to safety. Rhaegal's eyes were looked on them but Saphira's presence seemed to deter him. Drogon's sound defeat was still fresh in their mind.

"Eragon, Jon's bleeding. And, he smells like Daenerys" told him Saphira still turning her back on them and facing Rhaegal.

He froze in place, not expecting this. Glaedr sensed his confusion and was quick to bring him to his senses.

"You need to bring the two to safety, you will have enough time

Slowly, they made their way back to the castle. Saphira moved alongside them, always staying between Jon and Rhaegal; After a while, he seemed to understand that he wouldn't get what he wanted and simply turned back before flying in the direction of the sea.

They were back in the castle, trying to understand this new problem. Daenerys, Tyrion, Jon, Davos and Eragon were all around a table, mindlessly drinking some wine.

No one had said anything since Eragon and Saphira had rescued Jon and Davos from Rhaegal. The dragon hadn't made any attempt to stop them. He had simply watched the three men walk away. His eyes had never left Jon but he had stayed still under Saphira's careful surveillance.

Daenerys had a haunted look, probably resulting from her lack of control on Rhaegal. Tyrion wore a pensive look while Davos and Jon were staring into space while gulping large glasses of wine for the latter. Having a dragon charging at you at such a close distance always made an effect, the first times at least.

The young woman brought her glass back to the table before addressing Jon and Davos

"I would like to apologise for the behaviour of my dragon. While we certainly don't agree on certain points, you've been invited under the right of guest and haven't cause trouble. I can only say that this is the first time and will try with Eragon to make sure it doesn't happen in the future" she said, looking at them, straight in the eyes

"I understand that you're probably not behind this attack. But I'll need more than words as a guarantee. I know you but the North doesn't. The North won't take it kindly if I'm killed by one the Mad King's daughter's dragon," finished Jon darkly

There was nothing Daenerys could say to that. He was right and she knew it.

Eragon remained silent, not sure on how to react. Jon Snow had mentioned being a bastard during their trip to Dragonstone and he had felt how deeply that wound ran. Why did he have Targaryen blood?

"Saphira will remain alert and try to talk, or whatever the dragon equivalent is, with Rhaegal. She'll be there to protect you until we know what happened" concluded Eragon

The meeting ended quickly, each returning to their own room. But Eragon couldn't forget Saphira's warning. He didn't doubt her, her smell was probably the most developed and precise of all.

"You should tell him Eragon, you, more than anyone else, knows how it feels to have uncertainties about your parents" said Saphira gently.

"I know, but who could be his mother? Is he half-brother with Daenerys? You've seen how close they are" said Eragon

"Another reason then, they should be aware of this" concluded Saphira

"Help me, will you" asked Eragon

"Always little one" came her soft answer

Resolute, Eragon left his room and took the direction of Jon's situated left to his own. He knocked softly on the wooden room and waited for an answer. Seconds later, the door unlocked and opened. Letting Jon looked surprised to see him.

"Can I come in? I've discovered a few things that I think you'd like to hear" asked Eragon

With a small gesture, he let him and closed the door behind him. His room looked identical to Eragon's. Jon invited Eragon to sit on the chair present in the room while he sat on his bed. He removed the furs and brought next on the bed, a small action which bought him a few seconds to scan his surroundings.

Eragon was surprised to feel someone close to their room. Varys it seemed, was trying to learn more about them. It wouldn't be an issue. He quickly whispered a few words in Ancient Language to protect their conversation. Jon looked surprised but didn't comment.

"I just made sure no one will be able to overhear our conversation" explained Eragon

Jon merely nodded. He was a man of few words thought Eragon.

"I have several things I need to tell you. I know you probably will feel some anger, mistrust or confusion and all I'll ask is for you to let me fully explain my reasons. The first point, is that I was able to question the Faceless Man after you. He told me a few things. You were one of his targets,"

"I gather someone else was targeted" enquired Jon

"You are right. Sansa was also targeted, by Cersei Lannister," started Eragon.

Jon's eyes bulged and at that moment, he looked murderous.

"You knew Sansa was in danger and you said nothing," whispered Jon in a dangerous tone.

"I did. But I also made sure to protect her since that moment" answered Eragon

"And how do you expect to protect her hundreds of leagues away? In case you didn't notice, that man was skilled and resourceful" retorqued Jon with some fury. "I almost died there and I'm a fighter! Sansa, while not an innocent girl, is certainly not a fighter!"

"For your information, your sister is not defenceless. She always has guards protecting her. But Gaerdin, who stayed at Winterfell, will also protect her. He's as skilled as I am, if not more and I trust him. More companions will also arrive in the coming days and will protect her discretely." said Eragon

"I still believe I could have done more to protect her" answered the northerner more calmly

"It would have been useless. You know as I do that no one but me or my friends could have saved you in Winterfell, and I'm not being vain. You wanted to see Daenerys and I made sure the trip would be safe both for you and your sister" concluded Eragon.

"Perhaps you're right but I won't feel at ease until after we're back, I guess. I'm also disappointed you didn't share with me what you knew" said Jon.

"You know as much as I do the value of information. I really appreciate your help but you know that sharing all my knowledge would be suicide" completed Eragon.

After a short silence between them, Jon asked "Was there something else you wanted to tell me Eragon"

"There is yes. Could you show me your hands please?" asked Eragon.

"My hands?" repeated Jon with some curiosity

Eragon nodded and Jon removed the gloves on his hands. They were callous and his left hand was without scratches, contrary to his right one where the lines of small cuts could be seen on the inside of his palm.

"Where did you get this cut?" enquired Eragon, already knowing the day just got more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, reviews and critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account! Can we try to reach 10 reviews ? That would be awesome! I'm also curious, are you more Eragon & Dany or Jon & Dany ?
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here comes the fifteenth chapter of the story! Like before, I'm sorry for the time it took to upload this chapter. School restarted and I've got a few projects to finish. But I won't abandon Du Fyrn Svell! I'm on my way to finish it but it's impossible for me to continue with posting one chapter per week. This chapter is mostly composed of dialogues with some secondary characters, to offer a new point of view of the current situation, understand the politics. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Thanks for all the people who review, fav or favorite this story! 
> 
> Obviously, I own a computer, some books and even a cat. However, I own nothing in the Inheritance Cycle and Game of Thrones franchise. They do belong to Christopher Paolini and G.R.R Martin.
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the chapter !

"Where did you get this cut?" enquired Eragon, already knowing the day just got more difficult.

"This?" said Jon pointing to a small wound in the inside of his palm. "A sharp stone in the mine, but no harm done, it doesn't even hurt. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we were done with surprises" groaned Eragon to Saphira.

"With how much trouble you attract, I'd be worried if we had a week without incident" mocked Saphira. She was following the conversation while keeping an eye on Rhaegal, who seemed to be acting as usual.

"Do you remember when Saphira asked to smell Daenerys Targaryen?" asked Eragon

"Well yes" he said, a frown starting to appear on his face.

"Saphira smelt something unique in her blood, something akin to what she smelt in Drogon's blood or in other dragon's blood." said Eragon.

"I guess this is normal? Humans don't smell like horses for instance but their blood is the same" chuckled Jon

"You're right, but Saphira has a unique smell. Remember Jon, we've been at war too, and we've seen and in case of Saphira smelt, thousands of people bleeding to death. We've seen the wounded in Winterfell after the battle of the Bastards. But never before has she ever smelt something like you or Daenerys." explained Eragon

He saw Jon slowly tensing

"Like me?" he repeated slowly.

"Like you indeed." Answered Eragon.

A long silence followed this small declaration. Jon seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"So, what does that mean?" asked Jon, breaking the silence.

"After some long discussions with Daenerys and Saphira, I believe, and Rhaegal behaviour points this way too, that somehow, you're related to the Targaryen family" said Eragon, trying to deliver the news as calmly as possible.

Jon stood silent for a few moments, his face betraying nothing of what he was feeling.

"That's impossible" said Jon, his voice barely a whisper

"I'm not trying to hurt you or lie but … I'm familiar with the idea to have unknown parents, to live through lies and to discover that people you cared about didn't tell you everything." said Eragon

A wave of remorse, pain and love came from Saphira. This was still a sore subject between them and although he had forgiven almost immediately, it still wasn't something they talked a lot.

"I'm not mad at you Saphira, I understand you were under an oath, really" said Eragon with a half-smile. "I just wish I had known earlier. Perhaps have the opportunity to talk to Brom. But I've made my peace" finished Eragon before turning his attention to Jon, who had started talking again, emerging from his

"It's more complicated. If what you say is true, then my father must have met a woman with Targaryen blood, roughly twenty years ago. But Eragon, the only female Targaryens alive at that time was Daenerys" started Jon, his voice starting to crack

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Well, maybe our initial assumptions are wrong. Maybe Saphira doesn't exactly smell Targaryen lineage. We haven't smelt each Westerosi nor asked them to bleed" laughed Eragon; "Or it could be a bastard Targaryen, who may not be aware of his own lineage, I don't know enough about their history to evaluate this possibility. But we felt you deserved to know this" concluded Eragon

"Who knows about this?" asked Jon suddenly

"So far, I've only told one person and it's you. And Saphira obviously"

"I need to think about it" said Jon, who had risen from his chair. "And if that's possible, that you don't spread this idea. People are still uneasy with the Targaryen family in Westeros, especially in the North. I don't want to complicate things, especially if it's proven wrong later." Whispered Jon.

"Of course, I will let you and respect your wish. I'm sorry about this" said Eragon. Without waiting for an answer, he quickly and quietly cancelled his spell and turned back towards his room. As he was crossing the door, he heard Jon.

"Thank you Eragon, for telling me"

He turned and nodded before going back to his room. However, before he managed to reach his door, he noticed Varys lurking in the shadows. He decided to go talking with the bald man. As he got closer, he felt the complex perfume of the man. A mix of subtle flagrancies. It was quite a change from what Eragon was used to. But Varys also looked quite different from most men Eragon had met. His lavish tunics were proof of that.

"Eragon" started Varys, his voice soft.

"Varys, good evening "

"The dragons gave us quite a scare this afternoon, luckily, you were here to save Jon Snow and Ser Davos, once more" said Varys with knowing eyes.

Eragon had to admit, he was skilled. This man had spies even in Winterfell and could get information quickly. He brushed his mind and was astonished by what he discovered.

Dozens of children, all over the country, sending messages regularly to Varys. Only Saphira's speed and the harsh inhospitality of the Wall had allowed them to surprise Varys. He had received news of Jon and their arrival at Winterfell only a few days after their first meeting with Daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes, a true blessing. But my role was minimal, Saphira was the one to protect them," answered Eragon without missing a beat.

"Of course. I guess the King in the North still feels … uneasy about this whole ordeal. But do you have any explanation behind this dragon's behaviour" he enquired calmly.

"The only explanation I have right now is that Rhaegal wanted to test Saphira's authority." lied Eragon smoothly. "Drogon tried to fight her and lost. Rhaegal now also lost. Maybe Viserion will try his chance later, one way or another to undermine Saphira's authority before ultimately settling. But they've been taught properly, they shouldn't hurt humans, Daenerys made sure of that."

"Of course. Some people always have trouble accepting new leaders. People coming in, breaking the order in place. Chaos is everywhere, but no one can rule it. No one is a God here." whispered Varys,

"You're right. She will have to make sure it doesn't happen anymore. "came his mechanical answer.

He merely nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. Varys wasn't just a good spy. He was a chess player. A strategist. Someone who saw ahead of battles. He would probably be useless to prepare a battle, but at least half a dozen plans would be planned, each based on a different outcome of said battle.

And Eragon would have to figure out his purpose. It wasn't the throne, for Westeros was locked in a rulership based on power and money, of which Varys lacked. Information could only bring him to a certain point. He had claimed his wish to protect people but he wouldn't trust his words. He would have to sneak into his mind, quietly.

"Why do you follow Daenerys Targaryen?" suddenly asked Eragon

"She's the best hope for the people here in Westeros" answered Varys

"You've told us that before. But if it was that easy, why aren't people flocking at her side? Surely, they all want the best for their family."

"They are afraid of her while I'm not" came his short and mysterious answer

He waited for a few seconds, in the hope of getting more information. His frustration grew when he felt a feeling of understanding coming from Saphira and the Eldunaris. However, before they had the time to explain, Varys started talking again, having probably guessed that he needed to develop her explanation.

"For most people, a ruler means nothing and anything. They don't care who stands on the throne as long as they can feed their family. They've only known this kind of ruling. And now, the only news they have are those shared by said ruler. And when a stranger comes, followed by barbarians, and wants to change everything they've known, they become afraid. This is what's happening here. People are afraid, and the rulers in place are just spreading the right amount of rumours to stop the invasion. Even the North is afraid of Daenerys. This is also why I'm here. To know the rumours and to spread the ideals imagined by Daenerys Targaryen, the real ones, not those created by Cersei Lannister."

Eragon remembered the angry looks he had received during the military campaigns led by the Vardens. They hadn't always encountered grateful welcomes. Many nobles had followed Galbatorix without the need to swear an oath.

But they had also come across a few farms and encountered some farmers, whose fields were sometimes ruined after the crossing of thousands of soldiers. He couldn't forget their stares, a mix of despair, sadness, indignation and hopelessness. And deep down, Eragon knew that most of them couldn't care less who sat on the throne.

"While this is true, it doesn't explain why you left. You had everything you could have hoped"

"Don't insult our intelligence by saying this. We both know how wrong this statement is even though you're not from here."

And Eragon understood, that under these ample tunics and this false good nature, Varys was a ruthless politician. While Daenerys had the manpower to take the throne, Varys was probably the most suited to make people agree or rebel against the king or the queen, probably without them being aware of it. This probably made him one of the most dangerous man. The fact that he had knowledge of the dirty secrets of lords living all over the country only made him more dangerous. In Westeros at least.

For a short moment, Eragon felt like he was talking to Galbatorix, with his soft voice, his sweet ideas and his deep knowledge.

But that wasn't the case. He was talking to a mocking copy. A dangerous copy, but he was nothing compared to the Usurper. Galbatorix had refined his enthralling speech during decades and had had the power to tear through minds to find the very essence of your being without battling a sweat. He had been able to control and to kill Glaedr who was in Gil'Ead while remaining in Urû'baen, hundreds of leagues away. It was still a very sore subject for them and they scarcely talked about it even today.

"Of course. If you will excuse me, the day has been tiring and I'd like to rest" asked Eragon.

Varys merely inclined his head before turning his back and leaving, as silently as he had arrived.

Within a few seconds, he was back into his room. He would need to review everything with the Eldunaris, to understand what was happening. His discussion with Varys had been very complex, full of meanings. He already felt tired, being thrown in the middle of Westeros' politics. Jon's talk had been different, more direct but just as confusing. He didn't fully believe what he had explained to Jon. The smell of their blood was the key to their questions. He would have to be careful because he didn't fully understand how sensitive the Targaryen matter was here.

But it brought the question of who his mother was. Everything seemed to point that Jon's father, Eddard Stark, had found, per chance or not, a Targaryen bastard and had a child with her.

"Does it really matter?" enquired Glaedr

"What do you mean?" replied Eragon

"Jon Snow seems to have Targaryen ancestry. This is certainly something that needs further enquiry. But it's of no use to look at the moment who his ancestors are. It would only bring a loss of time. We don't even know who his father is"

"Are you doubting his words Glaedr-elda?" questioned Eragon

"I'm not. But finding his true family is sometimes more difficult, as you certainly know. Even with the Ancient Language, your eyes have been troubled for a long period" answered the old dragon

"You've seen how much it matters to him."

"He's lived without it for many years, he can live with it more. And it's not your purpose here Eragon, don't forget it."

But Eragon was unable to answer the old dragon, just able to send a feeling of agreement, because someone had decided to come knocking at his door. He supressed a groan. He had sensed and heard Missandei walking in the corridor but he had hoped that she was just passing by. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Missandei probably knew he was in his room. He couldn't refuse her entrance without offending her and his hosts.

"Next time, I'll sleep with you. At least, no one will dare to disturb me" told Eragon to Saphira while he moved to open the door.

Indeed, standing in from of the door, was Missandei. She was wearing her usual clothes, made of leather, which clung to her forms. But her face betrayed nothing. Missandei's impassive face scarcely betrayed her internal turmoil. But Eragon could read the small signs highlighting it. And he sensed her mind, in a small frenzy. It was a small miracle that she was able to hold on that much. Just like Nasuada, she knew how to handle herself and play politics, even if this case, she seemed to be doing it for someone else.

"I hope I'm not disturbing" started Missandei

"Of course not, come in" answered Eragon, pointing to the chair in his room.

She accepted his offer and went to sit there. She eyed him for a moment, as he closed the door and went to sit on his bed.

After a few moments of tense silence, she broke the silence.

"The past few days have been quite eventful. Tales of dead, dragons proving their worth and people fighting. We are living unusual times Eragon Shadeslayer."

"That we are Missandei." he replied before making a small pause. "But I don't think you came here to discuss the unusual times we're living, or at least, not to comment the dragons' recent behaviour."

"You're direct, unlike most of the people here. Our Queen has certainly been thinking a lot about what you've told her."

"Oh, over what mostly" asked Eragon, curious about her answer.

"She's mostly looking for information related to her family. She hasn't shared more with me, and even if she had, I wouldn't betray her confidence like that" came the short but polite reply.

"Of course. This wasn't my purpose."

"Her dragons behave differently. She looks at them with a new look too," commented Missandei.

"The change of behaviour of her dragons was to be expected with the arrival of Saphira and the change of power which occurred. Concerning Daenerys, well, the relation someone shares with a dragon who hatched for him or her in Daenerys' case, is unique, and she knows it. The title Mother of Dragons she has is proof enough of that. But perhaps she wasn't completely aware of some responsibilities. No one should have to follow Daenerys, ordered like a slave, not even her dragons."

Missandei stopped in tracks. Her eyes grew very distant and cold.

"Our Queen is the last person who could enforce such a treatment. We follow her, not because we were forced to but because we chose to. She didn't give herself the title of Breaker of chains. We did. Daenerys freed us and this is why she's my queen, the one I pledge myself to

Eragon was surprised by this small outburst. He had never seen Missandei being so passionate. From what he had seen, she usually remained in the background, helping to the best of her capacities diligently.

"Daenerys Targaryen saved us. Freedom wasn't offered to us until she came. She gave us the tools and the means to freed ourselves. She didn't force it. She gave us the choice, our first choice. The easiest and most important one. The right to live our lives." Finished the coloured woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know and didn't mean to hurt your feeling or to undermine Daenerys' work. But she, just like you and I, needs to understand the impact of her decisions, The differences between people is the range of their decisions. And Daenerys' decisions could definitely impact the lives of thousands of people. She seems to have done well in Essos. I'm just trying to make sure she'll do the same with her dragons in Westeros" tried to explain Eragon.

Missandei remained silent but the indignation in her face softened and she looked thoughtful.

"What do you think Saphira?"

"She spoke openly. She's devoted to Daenerys and her mind didn't betray any ill intentions, contrary to Varys." Replied the blue dragon softly

"Why are you helping her then if you're afraid of her decisions?" enquired Missandei

"These three dragons decided to hatch for her. No one can force a dragon, so they must have sensed something. Something great within her. But they gave her powerful tools too, just like when Saphira hatched for me. I'm helping her, just like we helped me, to understand her dragons and to make sure she won't do something she will dearly regret," answered Eragon.z

There was a short silence in the room, only broken by the sound of the wind. The night had settled and the room was quickly becoming chillier, not that Eragon minded. Wordlessly, he rose and walked in the direction of his small study. Missandei followed his steps but didn't comment more.

With a whispered "Brisingr", he lit up a few candles.

"I may not be able to walk through the flames like Daenerys but I can warm up the night with a few candles" explained Eragon

She didn't comment but he saw her arms loosing up. Eragon didn't know if it was because of the warmth or because Missandei felt more at ease but he was happy she hadn't freaked out.

"Thank you" whispered Missandei softly, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, critics are appreciated! A good incentive to publish faster! Critics help me a lot to improve and adapt! I try to answer all your messages and take them into account! Can we try to reach 10 reviews ? That would be amazing!
> 
> Thank you all and stay safe!


End file.
